The Great and Powerful
by Bloomxlover
Summary: "How does it feel? To be wanted for what you were born with. To be chased day after day for what they made you. To be blessed with a curse and cursed for your blessing...how does it feel?" I DO NOT OWN EITHER SHOWS
1. Chapter 1

He watched her intensely and curiously. He felt the innocence flowing off of her. He felt her emotions as if it was his own. And he kind a liked it.

She felt the stare from across the street but she kept on going as if he weren't there. But no matter what she does her attention always went back to the mysterious stranger. Curiosity and mesmerized flowed out of him and she felt it. Not understanding why she was feeling this way. It scared her but when she snuck a quick glance at him she felt protected and safe. So when she entered a store and looked back at him making eye contact and smiled widely at him, she hoped that he would follow her and talk to her.

He smirked at the creature and mentally fought with himself. Should he do it? Should he followed this beautiful creature into the Mystic Grill? Before he could reason with himself he found himself in the store staring at the beautiful girl who was smiling at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here love?" The British accent rolled off of his tongue and into the ears of the woman in front of him

"Go ahead" she said mesmerized by his accent and his looks

He is handsome with blonde curly hair and icy blue eyes. A black long sleeve wool shirt, black jeans, and regular black shoes complimented and contrasted against his pale skin tone.

"Mikaelson...Niklaus Mikaelson" the guy said extending his hand for the beauty to shake and once she did electricity flowed through both of their veins

"Bloom Salvatore" she said smiling and slowly shook his hand unconsciously then left her hand on his

"So Bloom Salvatore what caused you to come in the town of Mystic Falls?" Niklaus said noticing how there hands are still touching which made him forget about the world around them

"Visiting family, I'm pretty sure you'll know them...Salvatore?" Bloom said raising an eyebrow and made the blonde guy more curious on her family

"Ah Stefan and Damon"Niklaus said earning a magnificent smile from the red head

"I didn't realize they have a sister" he said sweetly

"Yea I'm the youngest out of all of us but they don"t like to really mention me" she said shrugging her shoulders

"I don't see why you are magnificent" he said earning a smile from her and a slight blush appear on her cheeks

"How about you? Do you live here or are you just visiting?" Bloom said letting their hands rest on the table

"Well I am visiting for now but I am willing to stay if you are staying" Niklaus said earning her rosy cheeks become more red

"Well I guess I am in luck to have you stay here with me" Bloom said as they both smiled at each other

"That's a nice ring" She said suddenly noticing that the hand she held has a ring on it and she brought it closer to her face to take a closer look

"Thank you love, it has been in my family for generations" Niklaus said smiling at her until he heard a very familiar voice of the Salvatore brothers enter the store and quickly made there way towards the two

"Bloom you can't just wonder away from us like that" Stefan said looking at the two as Bloom rolled her eyes and place his hand on his side of the table retracting her hands on her lap

"Oh come on Stefan I was bored and you two weren't going to show me the town" Bloom said pouting

"I could show you the town if you want love" the blonde guy said earning an exciting smile from the red head

"Will you?" She said as happy as ever with a gleam in her eyes

"That wouldn't be necessary" Damon said smiling tightly at him making the girl sigh and get up

"Thanks for the company, I hope I get to see you some other time" Bloom said smiling at the older man

"Me to love" he said giving her hand a kiss making the two vampire shoot daggers at him

Stefan lead the younger sibling away from the hybrid leaving Damon too talk to the original

"Don't even think about it Klaus, don't come near her ever again or else" Damon said with a smirk then walked away before the hybrid got a word out of him

No one has ever threatened him and lived to tell anyone, and the only reason he let him do it was because of the red headed beauty. Right now he'll do anything for her.

"Bloom promise me you'll never see or talk to him again" the brown haired brother said spinning on his heel only to look at his sister in her eye with the elder sibling following right behind him

"I'm not really of a rules person but this one I have to agree with...he is bad news" Damon said staring at his younger sister and felt completely guilty, not that he would ever show it

But he feel guilty for keeping her in the dark, erasing her memories when needed to and all of the lies...so many lies they told her in her human life and the lies they keep on tell her now.

She had no idea of anything that is going on for her protection. Everything they ever did was for her protection even if she doesn't know it

"Why he seems like a nice guy" she said turning her head back watching the guy through the window who so happened to be looking at her

"Bloom, don't see or talk to him...please for us" Stefan said turning their only sister towards his face for her word

"For you guys I will" she said smiling her contagious smile

"If you'll two will take me on a tour of the town" she said smiling up at the two who chuckled slightly and let her wrap her hand around their arm

"Well you just exit out of the Mystic Grill, it is the popular hang out spot for everyone" Stefan said smiling at his mesmerized sister

"And don't forget the booze they have, they have the best booze for such a little town" Damon said making his younger sister giggled at this

"And we end this tour of this lovely town at the Salvatore house" Damon said opening the door to let his sister in first

"Now was that so hard to do in the first place" Bloom said placing her bag on the couch and plopped down next to it

"Yes it was, all of that time with you two" Stefan said earning a roll of an eye from the both of them

"You two could work out your little issue I am beat so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed" Bloom said rubbing her tired eyes and started her way up the stairs and into her room

"Goodnight B" Damon said with a glass of scotch already in his hand

"Goodnight little sister" Stefan said looking at her with a smile which she graciously returned

He sighed once he knew she was in her room. He hated lying to her every single day, but it is the only way to protect her.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later Damon" the younger brother said with a defeated sigh

"Yep" the elder said staring intensely at his almost empty glass

"We are going to have to tell her sooner or later" Stefan said catching his brothers attention

"I know and that's the scariest part" Damon mumbled showing the tiniest bit of emotion which actually scared the brown hair boy a little

He was so used of having Damon anchored him when all hope seemed lost and having him show emotion means that he is scared. But he didn't mentioned it to his brother. For Damon's sake and his.

The hot shower felt magnificent against her skin which made her ready to fall asleep easily. And that's what happened when her head hit the pillow and her body be engulf by the soft quilt.

The brothers was completely silent, keeping their focus on the soft breathing from above. They felt at ease knowing that the younger sibling was sound asleep in her bed.

But something felt wrong, wood against wood rubbed together softly and footsteps came followed by a thrashing sound. They didn't waste no time speeding to her room only to find their dear sister unconscious, in the hands of a mysterious stranger surrounded by wolves.

"Sorry brothers, a more important figure has requested this lovely creature" the guys spoke in a southern accent and jumped out of the windows followed by the wolves then the Salvatore brothers

That's how the chase began, then slowly the number of wolves that attempted to stop the brothers was no more. It was just the brothers, the mysterious stranger, and the sister who started to wake up surprisingly.

Her head pounded slightly and her eyes quickly adjusted. The guy above her is in the enemy category which made her thrash around and almost made him loose his grip

"If you play nice, I promise not to kill ya' immediately" the stranger said making his appearance change so the veins under his eyes was shown, the color of his whites was darker, and the canines of his teeth had become razor sharp. Therefore scaring the poor girl into shock.

That's until they came to a sudden stop causing the girl to roll and quickly get up running away from the man who tried to snatch her only to be stop the the Salvatore brothers

"What do you want with her" Stefan hissed through his teeth while Damon held him down

"Did ya know that she is a very... very beautiful woman, my would I like to have her in my bed" he commented making the younger brother break a stick and stick it in his gut causing him to grunt out in pain

She ran as far as her legs would take her, over trees that has fallen, Under or dodging the branches that were somehow leveled with her face, even doing a bit of gymnastics in the process. She finally stopped when it burned to breathe and sat down against a tree catching her breath. She was terribly tired and having ran into the woods made it worse. So when she closed her eyes and noticed a figure rush over to as if she was dying, she let herself be envelope by his strong arms and be carried inside of his home falling asleep peacefully.

"I'll asked you one more time before i kill you okay? Okay. Who wants the girl" Damon asked alone with him making Stefan find their sister

"Oh how I'll rough her up! She wouldn't be so innocent anymore" the stranger grinned at the elder and was returned with a sharpened branch to his heart angered by the insult to his dear sweet sister.

"I can't find her" Stefan announced walking back to Damon and the now dead vampire

"Maybe if you quit you shitty animal diet you can make some progress" Damon said smiling tightly and tried his tracking skills only to come up blank

"I'll check at the boarding house and see if she made it back" Stefan said as Damon nodded numbly still searching for his sweet sister

She slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust before she got up. Once she did she looked around and started to panic not knowing where she is.

"Calm down love, no need to panic" a rich British accent poured into the room with a glass of water

"Where am i?" She asked with so much fear in her eyes it pained him

"Don't be scared love, I brought you to my house after you passed out in the woods" Klaus said handing her the glass cup kneeling down to be eye level with her

"What happened to you anyways?" Niklaus said staring into her eyes seeing how she is finally calm and a small spark of happiness came back into her eyes

"Some guy just barged into my room and that's when I blacked out, and when I came to I was in his arms and he was running then we fell and I took that moment to run away" Bloom said staring into his eyes feeling protected and safe

"did he say anything?"

"When I came to he said "If you play nice I promise I won't kill you" then his eyes were darkened, the weins under his eyes came out, and his teeth were sharp" Bloom said pointing to the parts she describe

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus said seriously

"No he didn't" Bloom said resting her hands on her lap finally noticing the bandage that was wrapped around both of her hands

"Your hands were cut in many places so I thought I should bandage them" Klaus said smiling shyly and rubbed the back of his neck

"Thank you" Bloom said sweetly putting her hand on his cheek to push his face to look at her

"We should...we should get you home love" Klaus said stopping himself to kiss the woman she just met

"Okay" she said allowing Klaus to help her up, out of his house, and into his car

"Do you know where to go?" Bloom asked sweetly which made Klaus smile

"I do love"

"So you have met my brothers before" the girl asked with a gleam in her eyes

"I have a very long time ago" Klaus said switching his vision from the road to the pretty red head

"What happened then? Why don't they like you anymore?" Bloom asked with such curiosity he couldn't help but laugh

"Just a simple misunderstanding" Klaus said smiling at her earning a radiant smile back

"Well if it is just a misunderstanding then hopefully you guys will be on good terms!" She said with such happiness he felt it

"Then that way I'll have all of you in my life" She said subconsciously talking away

"You want me in your life?" Klaus said disbelieving on what she said

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud"the girl blushed deeply saying it

"So that means there will be a date... an actual one?" Klaus said hopefully

"Of course! You aren't getting rid of me that easily" Bloom said earning a chuckle from the hybrid

"Well then if you give me your number it'll be easier to talk to you than having fate bring us together" Klaus says making the girl have his phone surrendered and input her number in his phone

"You have a way with words Mr. Mikaelson" Bloom said smiling brightly at him

"Why thank you Ms. Salvatore" Klaus said then put the car in park in front of the Salvatore house

"Thank you Niklaus" she said then hesitantly kissed his cheek and got out

He sat there mesmerized of two things. One was because of the kiss on his cheek, oh how her lips were soft and tempting to put on his own. And second was because of she said his name, his real name. Never in his life has someone said his name and made it sound perfect for him.

He was broke out of his trance when he felt the hateful glare of the elder brother. The hybrid smirked are him and drive away leaving Damon angry as ever.

"What were you doing with him?" Damon asked with such rage a different person would've been terrified, but not these two... They were already immune to him

"Damon it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal Bloom?! I thought we specifically told you that he is bad news and to stay away from him?!" Damon yelled at the poor girl who only stood there with no emotions showing on her face taking all of it in

"Damon he saved me! He took care of me!" She said holding up her bandage hands to show her older brother

"If he is as bad as you guys said he is then he wouldn't have helped me" Bloom said defending the guy she just met

"Bloom please try to reason with us... we only do this for your safety" Stefan said trying to calm his siblings down

"Me try to reason? How am I suppose to if I don't know anything!" Bloom yelled making her way to her bedroom and slammed the door

"She's right Damon" Stefan said with a sigh

"I know" Damon said speeding too his room wanting to be alone leaving Stefan to sigh and go to his room as well

She starred at her ceiling with the sun shinning in her room. She was deep in thought, thought about everything. Was it worth it to destroy her relationship with her brothers for a guy she barely knew?

But no matter what she thinks she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. It hurts her even if she did just met him. So when her phone vibrated and a messaged from Niklaus showed up, she was overflowed with joy.

How do you feel love?- Niklaus to Bloom

Better... thank you for your assistance yesterday.- Bloom to Niklaus

No problem love im just glad you are fine- Niklaus to Bloom

"Bloom can you come down here" Stefan yelled downstairs causing the girl to sigh

I'll talk to you later Niklaus -Bloom to Niklaus

She went down stairs only to be in front of seven strangers who was staring at her with curiosity and astonishment

"Who is this beautiful creature" a guy with black hair said smirking at the red head

"Stefan who are they?" Bloom said pouting a hand on her brother's shoulder

"Bloom this is Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Anna. Guys this is my little sister Bloom" Stefan said making the group widen their eyes in shock

"You have a sister?" Elena asked disbelieving

"And didn't share her with the rest of us" Tyler added making Stefan give him a glare

"Pleasure to meet all of you" Bloom said smiling so beautifully the guys felt as if their eyes would explode

"But this isn't what I called you down here for, can you sit down?" Stefan said ushering his sister to sit on the uncomfortable couch

"What is this about?" Bloom asked innocently making the feeling on Stefan's gut worse

"First of all I want you to remember everything me and Damon told you to forget" Stefan said staring intensely in her eyes making her grab her head and put it between her knees

A moment or two passed by when they heard a small gasped and watched the girl look I'll with tears flowing down her cheeks making everybody pity the girl immediately. Something so beautiful should not shed tears ever.

"Why did you make me forget" she barely whispered to her brother kneeling down eye level to her

"We thought it was for the best-" Stefan stopped by a single raise of her hand

"Elena if you don't mind can you answer some questions for me" the girl said sniffling

"Okay" Elena said unsurly

"How long have you known Stefan?"

"Little less than a year"

"When did you figure out what he was?"

"A few weeks after we got together" Elena said making the girl stay quiet longer than usual

"Did he tell you to forget about everything you knew" she said with her voice breaking

"No he let me know" Elena said making the girl stand up

"That's my sign to leave...i will be back shortly to continue this discussion but please for my sake I will leave for now" Bloom said heading for the door with no one stopping her as she made her way to her car

She somehow made her way to the Grill with no more tears strolling down her face. Grabbing her favorite book she made her way to the table she always sat at and began reading. So lost in the world of reading she didnt noticed that someone has been staring at her since the moment she arrived.

How beautiful is she. He thought as he watch her push her fiery red hair behind her ear. They way the sun made her glow made him feel strange in his stomach and he didn't realize that he was standing in front of her until she looked up with the best smile he has ever saw in his years on this earth

"Hi" she said, her voice was so rich and velvety and he loved it

"Hello there, do you mind if i sit here" his accent said flowing out of his mouth making her wonder is this stranger and Niklaus are related

"Not at all" she said gesturing to the seat in front of her

"I'm Bloom Salvatore by the way" she said extending her hand and he gladly shook it

"Elijah Mikaelson" he said making a copy of her smile

"Oh are you related to Niklaus" she asked him putting her book away

"Yes I am, I have guess you have already met him" Elijah said slightly jealous of his brother meeting the red hair beauty first but realized that this is good for him

"I didn't realize he has a brother"

"He doesn't really like to talk about his family" Elijah said admiring her beauty

"I could understand, my brothers never mention me at all" Bloom said giving him a smile

"That's foolish you seem amazing" Elijah said making the girl blush

"Why thank you you seem amazing as well" Bloom said smiling widely

"May I ask why you are sitting alone?" Elijah asked

"I am mad at my brothers for keeping many secrets from me so to calm myself down I read" Bloom said pointing to her book

"Well sometimes by keeping secrets you are protecting the one you love" Elijah said making the girl think

"I guess that is true, but let me tell you my real reason of being mad at them since you are an original vampire" Bloom said leaving the man shocked

"I just found out that my brothers would compel me to forget about every single supernatural experience I had while they let people they have just met keep their memory" Bloom said sighing

"I mean I am their sister and they let a new person know" Bloom said glumly making the vampire grab her hand comforting wanting to make her smile again

"They probably thought it was best for you wanting to protect you from anything that can cause harm to you because you are the only sister they have" Elijah said putting a smile on the girls face which made him happy

"You really think so" Bloom said making circles on his hand with her thumb

"I believe so" Elijah said

"Ugh I feel horrible now, I have to go apologise. Thank you Elijah" Bloom said grabbing both of his hand in her, then go and hurry home to her favorite brothers

Elijah watched the girl run to her car and speed away to her brothers as he was accompanied by his younger brother

"I have taken you have met Bloom brother" Niklaus said staring at the beautiful girl until she left

"I have, she is extraordinary" Elijah said hearing a low growl in Niklaus throat

"Back off brother" Nik said earning a small chuckle from the elder

"Do not fret Niklaus, she is yours i was just being polite now if you excuse me i am getting something to eat" Elijah said making his brother shocked

"Stefan?" Bloom called out to her older brother only to be answered by silence

"Stefan I'm sorry I left, I am willing to reason with you now" Bloom said entering the room only to find both brothers unconscious on the floor

She rushed to them in panic and tried to wake them up

"Wow you're really pretty" a deep voice said across from her

"Who are you? What have you done to my brothers?" She said her voice mixed with anger and fear

"Oh sweetheart I can't wait until I can have you by myself" he took a step closer and at this point the fear in her subsided and was replaced by the anger she has

She stood up not noticing the fire her pupils held, not that she could notice it, and the fire coming out of her hands. No one hurts her family and get away with it. She threw one at him and he barely dodge it.

"What are you?" He asked somewhat scared

He was told that she was human but he doesn't think a human could through fire without burning themself. She ignore his question or more of not hearing it. She threw him out of the house with the new founded powers she held.

She wasn't thinking, she was acting. She didn't know what she was doing only that she had to protect her brothers. She stared at him straight into his eyes and soon he fell in pain. Holding his head and grunting it soon ended when a black hair vampire snap his neck and turn to his sister in bewilderment

"Bloom are you okay?" Stefan asked turning his sister around only to break out of her trance

"Ugh what happened?" Bloom said rubbing her forehead

"Looks like we have a witch in the family" Damon said smirking at the sister earning a smile back from the red head

"Are you willing to listen?" Stefan asked his sister earning a nod

"You two can start the lesson on supernatural, I'll deal with the vampire" Damon said making the two go inside and grabbed the unconscious vampire

"Okay I know you know we arent biological siblings so let me start there" Stefan said sitting down across from the sister who looked at him fully focused

"One night me and Damon were going at it, back then we weren't on good term, then suddenly we heard a scream and for some reason we both went to see what it was. It was you surrounded by werewolves and vampires and witches, I didn't know what they wanted with you but they all wanted you for some reason, so on instinct me and Damon fought all of them off. We took you in when we figured out you had no family and we protected you ever since." Stefan said only to have her hand on his

"So many vampires, werewolves, and witches would try to get to you day after day and some would even team up. We still don't know why they want you for but they do so in order for you to live a normal life we took every memory of every vampire, werewolves, and witches. We did that to protect you and to spend time with Niklaus means that whatever they want would soon reach him and he would stop at nothing to have what he wants" Damon said sitting right next to his sister who put her head on his shoulder and wraps his arm around her shoulder

"When did this all started?" Bloom asked making the brothers shift

"This started when you were eighteen...forty-nine years ago" Stefan said making the girl freeze

"What?" Bloom said heaving to hear that part again

"Bloom we don't know how but you have been eighteen for forty-nine years" Stefan said

"But you function and move just like a normal human, so you couldn't be a vampire or werewolves and we just figured out you're a witch but witches do age and die" Damon said squeazing his sister for comfort

"So what does this mean?" Bloom said looking at the two

"What am i?"

"We have no idea Bloom we have been searching for a answer and we would never stop until we have it" Stefan said rubbing her hand

"In the mean time you should go to sleep...you look like hell" Damon said trying to lighten up his sister which worked

"Goodnight my favorite brother...and Damon" Bloom said and hurriedly go up the stairs before Damon could get her

She didn't even bother with a shower. She was so drained and just wanted to plop down on her bed and take the longest sleep ever. And that's exactly what she did. Once her head hit the pillow her mind was pulled into the world of slumber.

She always seems to be at the Grill reading a book and that is what he love about her. Klaus walked up to her then followed by Elijah which made the hybrid furious but he kept calm for Bloom

"Thank you for your advice Elijah it really had helped" Bloom said smiling as Elijah smiled

"What advice brother?" Klaus asked letting the jealousy get to him

"I was having problems with my brother and Elijah helped me go through them" Bloom said smiling at the two who smiled back

"Hello brothers" Rebekah had said following by Kol who had his eyes on the red head beauty, she was a fine piece of work

"Rebekah, Kol what are you two doing here?" Elijah said getting up and embrace his siblings

"Well we had to see what was all the fuss with Niklaus" Rebekah said looking over the girl

She admits she is beautiful, probably more so. The way her hair was into a careless messy bun, how her pale cyan eyes held happiness, how the clothes she wore attached to her curves perfectly. Everything about her screamed beautiful

"Kol Mikaelson, my lady" Kol said kissing the back of the red heads hand

"Bloom Salvatore, another Mikaelson brother" she said with a dazzling smile

"And the most handsomest" Kol said proudly then winked at her

"I'm Rebekah" the blonde girl said giving the red head a hand to shake

"Bloom" she said so sweetly the blonde could already feel that they were going to be like sisters

"So Bloom why arent you hanging out with your friends" Rebekah asked making Elijah scoot over so she is next to her new friend

"I hardly get out of the house and when I do I like to read in New places" Bloom said placing her book in her bag

"Well then why don't we do something friends would do" Rebekah said smiling

"Like shopping?" Bloom asked smiling which made Rebekah bright up

"Like shopping!" Rebekah yelled excitedly, grab her wrist and drag her out of the bar with the boys following

"Oh okay" Bloom said finally excited that she has a friend to talk to

Of course there are Stefan's friends but they are Stefan's friends. They seem to bore her instantly, not that she wants to insult them, but she just doesn't feel the best friend connection with them. Maybe with the brown girl, Bonnie, the girl seems sweet and mysterious and that is what she likes in a friend.

So she was ecstatic when Rebekah and her have bonded quickly over shopping. They became the best of friends even while the boys were sulking because they knew if Rebekah haz found a friend they they eere most likely then same, and they don't want another Rebekah

"So Bloom any boyfriends?" Rebekah asked which finally caught the attention of the hybrid

"No i was raised in isolation until i met my brothers and strictly told me I was not allowed to have a relationship" Bloom said holding up a shirt to which Rebekah shook her head at

"So you have no idea what a kiss feels like" Kol said smirking at the girl

"Truthfully, yes" Bloom said smiling at him

"Would you like to change that?" Kol asked which caused the eldest brother to slap the back of his head and the blonde brother to stare daggers into his brother

"Kol that is not polite conversation" Elijah said sternly to his brother

"I would have to pass on that Kol, not to offend you in anyway, but i would think that i wouldnt like the kiss" Bloom said truthfully and held up a dress only to be followed by a no from Rebekah and snickering from the two eldest brother

"You would like it if you try it" Kol said with a smirk

"No thank you again" Bloom said and held a dress that Rebekah handed over

"You're missing out" Kol said shrugging then sat back down

"I'm going to try these on" Bloom said and head for the dressing room

"Would you three quit it!" Rebekah silently whispered

"What?" Kol said confused

"This whole time you three have been staring at her and making her seem like a target!" Rebekah whispered angrily

"This is the first friend I have in a millinia and if you three ruined it then i will make your lives a living hell for the next tbousand years" Rebekah said with such fire in her eyes that they immediately agreed upon

"So black dress yes or no?" Bloom said showing them the black dress that hugged her upper body and and flowed out at the bottom which stopped right above her knees

"You look like a vampire" Rebekah said to her friend

"I think vampires are over rated" Kol said with a smirk

"I think vampires are hot but okay" Bloom said shrugging and made her way back to the dressing room

"Did you hear that Niklaus, you got half a chance" Kol said jokingly then backed off when Nik's eyes turned golden and a deep growled was heard

"Oh calm down Niklaus you have as much as a chance then Kol" Rebekah said causing the hybrid to smirk and return to his normal state

"Blue dress" Bloom asked coming out with yet a thigh puffy blue and white sleeveless dress

"I think the dress will make me barf" Rebekah said, looked around, and handed her another dress

"I'll be back" Bloom said walking away with the dress in hand

"We aren't alone" Elijah said and immediately after he said that a female vampire rushed out of the store who was on her way to Bloom

"What was that about?" Rebekah asked looking between the door the vampire exited and the eldest brother

"I have no idea she was stalking Bloom as if she was prey" Elijah said standing up

"When I tend to her injuries the other day she did say that someone tried to get her" Niklaus said also stood up with phone in hand

"Who are you calling?" Kol said also standing up

"Someone to figure out why she is being followed" Klaus said and headed outside to speak on the phone while the others listen in to what they he had to say

"I need your help" Klaus said to the woman on the other side of the phone

"Never in my life I would here you say those words to me" the voice replied shocked

"What do you need?" She said immediately after

"I need you to find as much as you can on a person name Bloom Salvatore" Klaus said feeling his stomach flutter

"Will do I'll call you back when I have something" the loyal witch said before hanging up which made Klaus go back in the store but stop dead in his tracks looking past his siblings

"Rebekah this feels too short" Bloom said exiting which caused the Mikaelsons to turn around and understand why he stoped

She was the most gorgeous thing ever. The white and gold dress hugging her body making a perfect hour glass and the short length to show off her legs which never seen to end, ironic for her short height. The dress stopped just above the middle of her thigh and barely covers what she was born with. The sleeves showed off her shoulders and wrapped around her arms with a piece of cloth hanging off at the end of the sleeve.

"I think you have to buy the dress or I will for you" Rebekah squealed exciting and rushed Bloom to take it off so they can pay for it

"Are we really gonna let her wear that dress ever?" Kol asked still in a daze

"Yes because she looked magnificent in it" Rebekah said then walked away with Bloom to the cash register to pay for the dress but end up not paying at all because of the gracious cashier who saw Bloom in the dress and decided it would be on the house

"Bloom would you like to sleep over my house tonight?" Rebekah asked the red head on their way back to the Grill to fetch the girls car

"I would love to but my brothers wouldn't like the idea" Bloom said with a frown

"When I want to get something from my brothers I usually beg and put on a puppy face, try it and see if it works" Rebekah asked

"And it's not fair since I can't even think about it" Kol said complaining

"Oh hush Kol" Rebekah said looking back from the front seat

"It's that car" Bloom said pointing to a silver car

"Rebekah would you like to come with me" Bloom asked only to receive the girl already on the other side of the car waiting for the red head

"I will maybe see you three later" Bloom said waving at the three vampires in the car before she got into her own and drove away

"Rebekah can I ask you a serious question" Bloom asked politely

"Of course we are best friends right?" Rebekah asked and was answered with a smiling Bloom

"Of course, the best of friends" Bloom said

"Okay then ask away" Rebekah said and was surprised of the question she asked

"How long have you been your age?" Bloom said still keep her smile on and her eyes on the road

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked surprised

"Well I know that you and your siblings haven't aged since you guys have been turned into an original vampire, so how long have you been your age?" Bloom asked again

"How do you know that we are-"

"Vampires? Well truthfully I have no idea. One moment I knew you guys are human then the next words are all over you" Bloom said sighing

"I don't know I think I'm going crazy. But now I know you are because you didn't deny it" Bloom said looking between the road and her new best friend

"Are you going to stop seeing us then?" Rebekah ask truly sad as her friend gave her a 'are you kidding' look

"Yea right, you are my best friend until the end. You aren't getting rid of me that easily" Bloom said earning a humongous smiled from the blonde

"I didn't realize you are related to the Salvatore brothers" Rebekah said as they approach the boarding house

"I am but you might want to wait here, they do not seem to like your family" Bloom said exiting the car and entered the house with the blonde listening to every word

"There you are, we have been worried sick!" Damon announced

"I have been out im sorry if I worried you" Bloom said

"Damon calm down-"

"Calm down Stefan you out of all people telling me to calm down? She could've been taken again!" Damon said staring intensely at his brother

"Damon I can't be cooped up in this Damn house all day" Bloom said annoyed he was already slightly drunk

"But we do it to-"

"To protect me, yes I got it" Bloom said walking away from her brothers

"I'm sleeping over a friends house tonight" she announced and quickly both brothers were in front of her bed room door

"What? No, no way" Damon said shaking his head

"Bloom I have to agree on Damon with this one. We still have no idea who wants you and you could put you and your friend endangered" Stefan did trying to reason with her

"So you can sleep over at Elena's house and she is human, and Damon can disappear to wherever leaving me alone in this Damn house by myself? Do I not have a say on what I can or can not do of my own life?" Bloom said angrily with anger tears flowing down her cheeks

"I have been stuck in this house for ever and it was recently when I was allowed out of the house only to stay in a damn car while you go live your life. No I'm not sticking with the program anymore, I'm living my life and if I die doing it then at least I had lived it knowing I did what I could" Bloom said and stomped passed the brother who was in shock of what their little sister had said

Rebekah felt bad for the girl. She was recently allows to have a life and even if she had been daggered most of hers, she spend most of her life living and having fun. So when the red head reached the car with tears staining her cheeks and out of rage she threw her bag into the back seat, she put a comforting hand on her shoulder making sure the red head was looking into her eyes.

"Bloom I give you my word that we will live our lives together" Rebekah said lowly which made Bloom cry tears of happiness for her new friend

"Well let's get started" Bloom said and drove away from the house of solitude

"Gretchen so nice of you to call me" Klaus said with th phone on speaker phone for his two other brothers to hear

"I have some surprising news Niklaus so there is no time for messing around" She said sounding very serious

"Of course then start from the beginning" Klaus said pouring himself a glass of bourbon as he listen to the story of the Domino coven

He admit that he was surprised when she told him about this coven. He had thought that it was some silly tale which tried to make the witches behave to mother nature. But he guess that he was wrong.

"Klaus this girl has the power of everything which is why so many would do anything to get her" Gretchen said finally finished

"Thank you Gretchen" Klaus said then hanged up

"We are home!" Rebekah announced as they entered the house with smiles on their faces

"So you managed to get Stefan and Damon allow of your being here" Klaus said to the smiling beauty

"Something like that, at least they didn't stop me though" Bloom said

"Bloom what shall we do first? let us go up to my room" Rebekah said dragging Bloom up the stairs

"Bye guys!" Bloom said happily and gladly follow Rebekah to her room

"So Bloom let us talk about something serious" Rebekah said closing the door behind her friend

"Sure" Bloom said setting her stuff near the wall

"If you have to choose between my brothers who would you choose?" Rebekah said excitedly sitting across from her friend

"Hm well not to offend Kol in anyway but I can't choose him. He is a bit to forward" Bloom said as Rebekah snickered

"Elijah zeems lile a big brother to me so he is out oc the question, and Klaus, we have just met so I can't say nothing now" Bloom said with a bigger smile on her face

"Do you mind if we can paint each others nails" Rebekah asked hoping that she would, she was tired of doing them herself and the boys wouldn't do it

"I don't mind...wbat color would you like?" Bloom said looking through the color of nail polish the original vampire had

"I like the pink one" Rebekah said handing her the nail polish and her hand

"If you want I could do designs on them" Bloom said smiling at the overly happy girl

"I have never had this before" Rebekah said looking at the girl doing her nails

"What have your nails done?" Bloom said making the blonde shake her head

"Having a friend" Rebekah said quietly making the girl look up with a smile on her face

"Me neither" she said before a knock came from the door

"Who is it?" Rebekah said not moving from her spot

"Your favorite brother" Kol said and when Bloom went to open the door he was pulled into the room

"Woah I know you want me Bloom but it can wait a bit" Kol said smirking at the red head only to be pinned down by the powerful original while Bloom painted his nails

"What no! I wasn't ready for this!" Kol said struggling to get away and when Bloom was finished Kol vamped out of the room while leaving the girls in a fit of laughter

"Don't go into that room! The devils are in there!" Kol yelled probably scarred

"Oh come on Kol we aren't finish" Rebekah said leaving to get her dear brother back while Bloom went cown stairs

"Hello Niklaus and Elijah" Bloom said sweety as she entered the room

"Hello Bloom" Elijah said ignoring the glare he got from his brother

"Hello love may I ask why you aren't with Rebekah torturing Kol?" Klaus asked smiling showing off his hidden dimples

"I came down for a snack, but I wouldn't call it torture not with Kol" Bloom said earning a smile from both of the originals

"I completely forgot about my quest for a minute, do you think someone can show me th kitchen if you don't mind" Bloom asked making the two stand up at the same time

"Right this way love" Klaus said leading the way to the kitchen the girl instantly fell in love with

"What is the request, I can cook anything" Elijah said rolling up his sleeves then leaned on the counter across from Bloom

"Anything?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow

"Anything" Elijah said smiling at making the hybrid so close of daggering his brother

"Chicken Alfredo?" Bloom asked with a smile as Elijah smiled back and began her request

"You guys have a beautiful home" Bloom said looking around the kitchen and fell even more in love

"Elijah do you mind if I borrow her real quick" Klaus stated more then asking and gestured Bloom to follow him

"I'll be back" Bloom said following the hybrid

"If you love the kitchen so much then you would love the room I am bringing you to" Klaus said smiling mischievously at her

"What is it?" The red head asked with such excitement like a child which made the hybrid look at her lovingly

"Look for yourself" Klaus said softly and opened the double doors to the library that held so many books that it would take so long to count

"Oh my" Bloom whispered twirling looking everywhere astonished that he has so many books

"What do you think?" Klaus said watching the creature that crept into his heart

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed running her hand over the hard cover books and breathed in the scent it gave off

"Well then you may come here whenever you feel like" Klaus said making the girl smile bigger at his statement

"Thank you" she said softly then continue to look around

"Niklaus can I ask you a question?" The red head asked

"Of course love" Klaus said still loving they way she did his name

"Have you broken your curse yet?" Bloom asked as innocently as ever looking at him

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked in disbelief

"I have saw what you are and how your mother have spelled the wolf side of you, so I was wondering if you have broken the curse" Bloom asked walking towards him which made his hands sweaty

"No" Klaus disbelieving that a human knows so much

"If You don't mind love how do you know" Klaus said staring at the mysterious beautiful creature

"Since my brothers have given me my memories back something within me have activated and with my eyes I can see words on everybody that describes the person" Bloom said smiling comforting

"Does it bother you?" Klaus asked gesturing that the red head and him to sit on the couch

"It does because it allows me to peak into ones privacy and I don't like to barge into ones privacy" Bloom said leaning on her arm which was place on top of the couch with their bodies facing each other

"What are you exactly?" Klaus asked curiously

"My brothers say I'm a witch but I feel as if I am something much more" Bloom said smiling

"Don't worry Bloom we'll figure it out together" Rebekah announced sitting between the two

"Elijah said the food is ready, you might want to hurry before it gets cold" Rebekah said making her best friend get up

"Thanks Niklaus for the books" Bloom said smiling brightly

The two girls walls back to the kitchen giggling and laughing the way there. Making them seem already like sisters and that's what they feel like.

"What does this person want with her?" Damon asked again to the vampire chained to the walls

"You know she can have a child with a vampire? Extraordinary right?" The vampire, who's name they learn was Ben, smiled wickedly

"Who is this person?" Stefan said holding a stake that was dipped in vervain which made the vampire look scared for his dead life

"Okay okay what do you want to know" Ben announced making the brothers smirk

"The person wants her, who is it?" Damon asked

"It is the Domino witch who was turned into a vampire" Ben asked eyeing the stake and the brothers wondered why a vampire from a coven wants with their sister

"Why does she want her" Stefan asked and when the vampire didn't answer he slowly put the stake into his stomach making him scream in pain

"She needs her alive before her fifty year of eighteen" He screamed out which caused the stake to be pulled out of him

"Why?" Damon said

"Since she has been a vampire for so long and if that girl reaches fifty then it's over, she can't be human or a witch ever again" Ben said out of breath making everything come together they heard of the tales of the Domino coven

"When is the last day to do it?" Damon asked ready to tear his heart out with the information they have

"On her birthday...halloween" Ben said

"That's next month Damon" Stefan said handing the stake to his brother

"Then she is in a hurry, she would stop at nothing to get her" Damon said placing the stake through his heart and left the dead vampire chained

"We need all of the help we could get" Stefan said knowing that this means they would work with their enemy

"Please tell me this does mean what I think it means" Damon asked as they entered the car

"Lets go to the Mikaelson's" Stefan said as Damon sighed and drove to the devil himself

"Here you go Bloom" Elijah said putting a plate in front of the girl sitting on the stool

"Wow this is really good" Bloom said after she took her first bite

"You should teach me how to cook sometime" Bloom added smiling at the elder

"I had a long time to practice" Elijah said smiling at the girl

"Salvatore brothers so nice to see you" Klaus announced from the front door

"We need your help Klaus" Damon said which made everybody from the kitchen to go towards the front door

"What are you doing here" Damon asked eyeing his sister

"I am at my friends house" Bloom said putting her arm around Rebekah

"We'll talk about this later but right now we need to talk about something important" Stefan said getting the reason they came over there back in Damon's head

"Well then please come in" Klaus said smirking and leading them to the living room

"Alright well I figure you know about the Domino coven and right now the person after Bloom it is the witch that got turned into A vampire, so we come here for your help protecting our sister" Stefan said so scared it made his sister smile lovingly at him and embraced him while sitting on his lap

"Why is it now you ask for our help?" Elijah said back to his proper state

"Halloween, her birthday, is the last day that the vampire could turn back so she is on limited time right now which means"

"Which means that she would stop at nothing to get her" Rebekah said cutting of the elder Salvatore

And at the particular moment a window from the kitchen shattered which made the witch jump

"Come Bloom let's go somewhere safe" Rebekah said marking her friend leave the boys to fight

"Please stay safe" Bloom said before she disappeared with her friend

"Wow she is a piece of cake" a deep voice announced coming out of the kitchen

"Oh and before you kill me just know that there is practically an army surrounding your house" the guy said smirking and soon ended up with a heart out of his chest and Niklaus holding it

"He isn't kidding" Kol sid moving the curtain to reveal how their house is indeed surrounded by a small army

They all looked out of the window only to be confronted by a single witch. She smirked and stared at them intensely causing them to hold their head in pain and grunt. She walked closer and closer making the pain get worse and worse when all of a sudden it stopped. The witch outside was confused when she suddenly was put on fire and was burned to death. When they looked up they saw the red head extending her hand with the blonde right behind her.

"We fight together" the red head said and was received with the smile from everyone in the room

With this information in the short amount of time she still managed to be the best person they have ever met on their years on earth.

"Seems like this job would be harder since you figured out your powers" a female voice called out from the top of the stair case

Rebekah acting on instinct took the heart out of the vampire and threw it down

"how are all of these vampires getting inside without an invitation?" Stefan asked confused

"The witches, are breaking the barrier" Bloom said walking down the stairs with Rebekah by her side

"Look at you knowing Witchy stuff already" Damon said to his smiling sister

"They are coming closer" Kol said still looking out the window

They saw all of them the witches, werewolves, and vampires all walking towards the house as if they are all under some kind of trance. Bloom then turned around and shut off the light and sit on the floor

"You fight I'll protect" Bloom said with a smile that Light up the dark and began to chant some words lowly, then they felt the barrier resting over their bodies and they smiled at the witch

"Rebekah you'll stay her with Bloom and if anybody gets in you kill them on the spot" Elijah said with a nod from the blonde girl willing to do anything to protect her friend

"The rest will go outside and fight" Elijah said rerolling up his sleeves ready for the fight

All of the guys went outside lined up side by side facing the enemy who wants the red head inside. They were outnumbered by a large amount and the chances they would get out of this unharm were slim

"Are you ready brother" Damon said with a smirk on his face to his younger brother who looked back

"For Bloom I am" Stefan said and at that moment everybody started to fight

It's was fast and messy, hearts thrown out, necks snapped, and bodies drained of blood laid around the yard of this house.

"Rebekah" Bloom said still with her eyes closed concentrating on everybody she loved

"They need help" Bloom said quietly

"No Bloom I cant" Rebekah stopped to snap a wolf's neck

"Leave you" She finished looking at her friend

"Please, I fear for them" Bloom said opening her eyes looking at the vampire

"Besides I can take care of myself" Bloom said creating a fire barrier around herself

"Go now...please" she said and eventually the blonde original did

She came just in time to kill off a werewolf that had almost bit Stefan. After that she was getting messy just like the rest, that was until a group of witches walked together hand in hand to them chanting in a language they don't know. They couldn't move as they watch what was happening

"Leave them alone!" An all to familiar voice shouted as she made their way in front of the ones she loved

"Bloom back off" Damon shouted to his sister fearing for her safety

But she couldn't register what he was saying. She felt as if she was on fire but she was safe in it. The witches gather as much power they could thinking that they can defeat the powerful being in front of them, but the power of all of them combined doesn't compared to the red head as she held her hand up.

It was a war of magic, everybody felt it, wondering which side would win. The group of witches started to have nose bleeds and one by one they fell to the ground with unbeating hearts, while the red head never broken a sweat. The rest who witness this decided that they would back off in fear for their lives so soon the only people that were soft of alive on the property was the Mikaelson and Salvatores

"Bloom are you okay?" Stefan asked turning his sister around to examine her

"Yea I feel fine" Bloom said smiling tiredly

"Your nose" Damon said making the girl touch right underneath her nose and felt the blood trail down

"Oh..." Bloom said before she fell in her brothers arms hearing the people around her call her name then the world went black for her

Bloom POV

"She should be at home with us" a voice familiar to me said angrily, Damon.

"So the only people protecting her would be you two making it a greater chance for her to get taken? I don't think so" Rebekah said with the same amount of tone

"Hate to say this Damon, but they are right. The two of us protecting her isn't a lot and right now it would take a lot of people to stop what is happening" Stefan said trying to reason with my older brother which of course caused him to sigh knowing that he is in fact right

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the sudden brightness in the room, is it day already? But my mind wasn't on that, the dryness in my throat caused my ability to talk to be limited

"Mmm" I said as I tried to sit up by myself

"Bloom no you need to lay down" Rebekah said coming to my aid and I smiled at her and pointed to my throat signalling for water which she understood

"Hey kiddo" Damon said kneeling down to look me in my eyes, I smiled and put my hand on his cheek as my hello

Even after all of these years Damon has never left the over protective brother role

"You still look like hell" He said with a smirk and was earned with a smack on the back of his head

"That is no way to talk to a lady" Rebekah said handing me a glass of water which I gladly took and drank

"How do you feel" Stefan asked as Damon and Rebekah helped me to sit up

"I feel tired" I said looking at all of them and each single one of them held worry in their eyes

"But I'll be fine, I promise" I said smiling at each of them and they smiled back at me

"You should be starving" Rebekah said as they all suddenly remembered that she is sort of human

"I'll go make you something to eat" Elijah said and walked to the kitchen

"Bloom we have made an agreement that you will be staying here until everything stops" Rebekah said looking at me while I smiled bigger

"Well you dont look to sad about that" Damon said smirking

"How could I if I have Rebekah to help me make Kol beautiful" I said excitingly making Rebekah giggle and Kol to sigh crossing his arms

"Can we revote?" Kol asked looking around

"So Damon and I would be right back with your stuff" Stefan said giving me a hug and went to his car while Damon ruffled my hair and follow Stefan

"At least now we can really do some friend things" Rebekah said as we both went ecstatic

"I am terribly sorry for dragging you all into my mess" I said suddenly feeling ashamed of myself

"You do not need to apologize for something you couldn't control" Elijah said placing plate on the coffee table in from of me

"But I have caused your house to be ruined"Bloom said looking into their eyes

"But the more important thing it's that you are safe" Rebekah said which made me smile

"So we can braid each other's hair?" I asked making Rebekah smiled widely and sit in front of me on the ground

"Elijah you have amazing abilities" I said taking a bite of the eggs he made me while braiding Rebekah's hair

"So I've been told" Elijah said sitting across from me

"May I ask a question?" I asked looking at my hands in Rebekah's hair

"Of course love" Klaus said sitting on the same couch as Elijah

"What happened to the Domino coven" I asked looking at the two through my lashes

"Are you sure you want to know what happened to them?" Elijah asked as I nodded my head

"I truly do" I said taking my final bite of my food

"They were evil people who used the magic they had to harm others, but mother nature was against everything and send them a warning" Elijah said

"She turned the most powerful witch into a vampire which made the witches outraged and searched for a cure only to come up empty handed" Kol said continuing

"So they decided the youngest member shall become the cure only to have all of their power transfer into the baby, but that wasn't according to plan to they decided to kill the poor creature" Rebekah added

"Which is me" I stare more of a question then statement

"Which is you" Rebekah said reaffirming

"But mother nature saved the baby only for it to receive a consequence. Since the baby escaped death it was blessed with a curse" Niklaus added and stopped there making me want more

"What was it?" I asked interested into the baby

"The baby was the answer to everything. They can give or take away witches power, they have the ability to create hybrids, can cure a wolf bite for A vampire, turn a vampire human, and have children with any vampire" Rebekah said speaking up after no one else did

"That makes sense" I said putting the finishing touches on the braid

"What does?" Kol asked leaning forward in his seat

"Well since the baby, or myself, has the power to everything then that power must be kept alive" I said putting my hands some signalling that I am finished

"And" Kol said

"And since I have been eighteen for forty-nine years without an explanation then this means that I have and explanation now, knowing why I haven't age or never will" I said standing up and began to walk around making the feeling in my legs return

"I think I will take a shower" I said turning to them with a smile on my face

"Of course we would wait for you when you are out" Elijah said with a smile also on his face while I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom in my guest room to take a shower which will release all of my nerves

So much information in such a little time, it makes me nervous. Like im slowly and gradually being sucked into a new world and there is no escape. I feel hopeless but as I felt that feeling a pain in my chest arive as if cement bricks were being piled on top of me then suddenly it was a struggle to breathe.

Calm down. I thought to myself. Everything would be alright, just calm down.

I guess this was my curse. Being able to feel only happiness and nothing else or else I would not be able to breathe and I would feel as if death was sitting on my chest getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

I put a smile back on my face and stepped into the steaming hot shower. I sighed in pleasure when the hot water touched my soft skin. This was how I relieve all of my problems, just letting myself soak in the water. Just letting my problems of the world wash off my body and go down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"How is she?" Klaus asked his only sister as they stared at the girl who instantly fell asleep on, what is for now, her bed after the shower

"I think she is overwhelmed, tired, scared, nervous, and overall terrified, but she holds a smile on her face as if nothing in the world is wrong" Rebekah said with a sigh

They both stayed silent as they watch the poor girl. They watched her chest softly go up and down while she turned to her other side. She seems peaceful and calm. And they felt bad that she is what she is. She could've gone he whole life being normal without a care in the world. Instead she's here in the house of the Mikaelson's being chased after every supernatural creature in existence.

They refocused when then heard a little whimper from the red head and immediately the two other brothers rushed in next to them. They then sighed knowing that it was just a dream.

"She's been sleeping for quite someone now" Kol said glancing at Elijah's watch

"She has had a lot Kol" Elijah said

"She's been sleeping since she took a shower...which was yesterday morning" Kol said trying to make his point

"She battled off a army of supernatural and took down about fifteen witches, I think she'll need the rest she could get" Rebekah said to her twin

"Which mother nature was against" a sweet voice said tiredly making the group turn their attention to the red head who woke up

"I just had a conversation with her...she was pretty mad" Bloom said sitting up and rubbed her face while Rebekah sat next to her

"How long was I asleep?" Bloom asked with a small smile

"A day" Klaus said making the girl nod and smile

"How do you feel" Rebekah asked her best friend

"Like I woke up drained" Bloom said rubbing her tired eyes

"No Bloom how do you feel" Rebekah said again making the red head smile widely

"I'm fine Rebekah I promise" Bloom said then got up from the bed who kept on calling her name

"I'm going to brush my teeth" the red head pronounced and went to her bathroom to get dressed for the day

On her way there Rebekah watched the girl. Something threw a warning sign in her head and she became outraged. She knew from past experiences what was wrong with her. So when she ushered Elijah to make Bloom breakfast and ushered the rest out of her room she barged into the bathroom and lifted up the girl's shirt to reveal a bruise the size of her fist on her ribs

"Bloom!" Rebekah said surprised and shock with the girl shushed her then turned on the sink and shower so no one else can hear

"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah asked staring at the black and blue

"Rebekah I can explain" Bloom said sweetly making the blonde more curious than what she already is

"Explain then" she whispered angrily

"When I fell asleep I had a visit from mother nature..."

 _"What?" The red head looked around, although there is nothing much to look at except for darkness_

 _"Bloom Salvatore" a feminine voice spoke so angry as the witches she defeated appeared before her_

 _"Who is it?" The red head spoke so scared but quickly went to her happy place from the pressure on her chest_

 _"You have did unspeakable things to my children" the voice said so sad and angry_

 _"I saved you from your coven and this is how you repay me? By killed the children I created?" The voice spoke so sadly it hurt the red head especially when she figured out it was Mother Nature_

 _"Forgive me but I was protecting my friends and family, i-"_

 _"You were protecting the outlaws in nature" the voice said suddenly angry_

 _"I saved you so you can protect my children against these outlaws but now you're protecting them to kill your siblings?"_

 _"Forgive me mother, they are the only people I knew, they wanted me for me when everybody else, like your children, wanted me for what I am" Bloom said which caused the voice to stay silent as if she was thinking of something_

 _"I have decided to let this slide but this is the only time I will" the voice said which made the dead witches outraged_

 _"She killed me! She killed us! And you're gonna let her get away with it?" The youngest witch some angrily, looked at the alive witch and threw a spell to her side causing her to fall and hold it in pain_

 _"Natasha!" The voice above them spoke lividly and made the witch disappeared_

 _"Are you alright young bloom?" The voice said worried and was received with a whimper and soon a smile on her face_

 _"I am fine... can I go?" Bloom asked wanting to the the Mikaelsons_

 _"Yes you may, stay safe" the choice said fading softly as well as the dead witches_

"How did you know?" Bloom asked after she was done telling Rebekah what happened

"I have been around for many years, I know what someone I care about is hurt" Rebekah said which made the girl smile

"I'm fine" Bloom said smiling then waved her hand over the black And blue making the bruise disappear and her side feel brand new

"I'm alright" Bloom said smiling at her friend who have her a sigh then pulled her into a warming hug

"Come Elijah should be finished with your breakfast" Rebekah said dragging the girl out of the bathroom and down the stairs

"There's sleeping beauty!" Kol announced once Bloom and Rebekah stepped foot into the kitchen

"Plus Bekah" Kol added and chuckled when Rebekah showed him her middle finger

"I hope you enjoy cinnamon and bread" Elijah said handing her a plate of French toast with a side cup of syrup

"My favorite!" Bloom exclaimed excitedly and began to eat

"Does everything I cook seems to be your favorite?" Elijah said leaning on his hands in front of the girl who smiled up at him

"Absolutely, it is better than Damon's who seems to never caught the ability to cook in his years" Bloom said which caused the elder brother to smile at her

"Hey it isn't my fault that my cooking is amazing" Damon said entering the kitchen with Klaus behind him

"If I do recall you tried to boil oil" Bloom said raising her eyebrow which made the black hair boy slightly embarrassed

"So I'm not a good cook" Damon said shrugging his shoulders

"Or a smart one" Rebekah added which caused the red head to chuckle

"So what caused you to come by?" Bloom asked her protective brother

"Just came by to see my wonderful little sister, and to give her a small gift" Damon said and held up a necklace in front of his sister's face.

She was intrigued, the necklace was a small chained silver necklace, it held a small silver Dragon wrapped around a fiery gem

"Damon..." Bloom trailed off in amazement as her brother smiled and put the necklace on her

"It matches your hair" Rebekah said smiling knowing that the Dragon held a very toxic liquid to the vampires

"Thank you Damon" Bloom said smiling widely at her brother then squished him into a hug

"Anything for my little sister" Damon said smiling

"Where's Stefan?" Bloom asked

"You know, trying to be human and such so he is at school" Damon said rolling his eyes which made the girl giggled

"That reminds me Rebekah why aren't you at school?" Elijah asked his little sister

"Come on 'lijah one day won't hurt" Rebekah said making the man nod

"Well this has officially lost my interest, if you need me you'll know where I'll be" Kol said with a smile then left

"I will be back, I am going to buy some stuff" Rebekah said getting her twins hint

"Elijah, Niklaus would you like to come?" Rebekah more stated then asked and dragged her brothers away

"Damon-"

"Bloom I know you have a lot of questions but for times sake just come with me" Damon said extending his hand out which the girl took and was lead out to his car

"I have been doing a lot of researching on well you and I have it all figured out" Damon said driving away from the house she grew to love completely

"Have what figured out"

"Well when you were born, before all of this happened, you were originally born as a very powerful witch, more powerful then the witch who became a vampire so obviously they choose you for that. But after their witchy stuff you became what you are now which made you even more powerful. Since this witch wants to be human and if you do whatever you have to do for her to become human her years that she skipped will catch up to her, BUT since you are so powerful you can actually make it out to that she will continue aging as if she was the age before she turn. So if she does manage to capture you..."

"I can make her die within seconds without my magic" Bloom said finishing the sentence of her smiling brother

"Exactly" Damon said looking between her and the road

"And if she wants to compel you to blah blah blah, then the necklace you have has vervain in it, so she can't control you" Damon said to her sister which made her think

"Why is it that you are giving me this now?" Bloom asked questionably

"We have actually gave you the necklace before it's just every time something bad happens, you used to have these horrible nightmares about them and would never sleep" Damon said gripping the wheel tight showing that he is telling the truth

"I used to have nightmares?" Bloom said curiously

"Yea and they used to be like really bad that you couldnt do anything so we had to take the memories away, of course you never showed it, you always held a smile on your face which is the second thing I figured out" Damon said with a tight smirk

"Because of all of the stuff that happened and that you got a curse blah blah blah, you must've can't feel nothing else but happiness because either that's the only thing you can feel or everything hurts to feel them" Damon said which caused the girl to chuckled surprisingly

"I'm right Arent i" Damon asked with a nod of the head from the red head

"It hurts as if something is slowly placing bricks on my chest" Bloom said putting a hand on her chest

"I do wish I could feel something else but I suppose this is a good thing because I am stuck on being happy" Bloom said with a smile

"At least you're not stuck on being a bitch, I think Stefan has that" Damon said which made his sister laugh out

"Where are we going anyways?" Bloom asked as they came to a complete stop

"We are going to an adventure" Damon said with a smirk and opened her door for her

"Well give me a hint"

"That'll give it away" Damon said leading the way to the place she probably wont remember

They chatted and walked for about half and hour until they came to a building that was broken down and seemed to be no more

"One thing that I figured out was that the Domino coven stayed right here in Mystic falls and this place was like their base or whatever" Damon said to the mesmerized girl

They walked into the falling apart building being careful of their surroundings, they looked at the rubble and pictured how the building was wben it was still standing. Bloom separated from her brother to look at a wall that had a strange drawing on it. She ran her finger along the edge and immediately retracted her finger from the wall

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked coming up to the girl

"Yea, I'm ready" Bloom said turning to her brother with a smile

They began to walk with Damon in front and Bloom following close behind. But somehow the ground beneath the girls feet have away and she tumbled and fell down the hill underneath the building

"Damon?" Bloom asked panicked then relax immediately

"Ugh that was one fall, are you okay?" Damon asked sitting next to his sister who looked relieved

"Yea I'm okay, at least I think I am"

"I smell blood" Daamon said then looked over her body to find a cut in her knee which seemed very deep

"Can you walk?" Damon asked helping his sister up and ending up supporting her when she almost toppled over

"Guess that's a no" Damon said then look up

It was to high for him to jump and with Bloom in this state walking up hill just seems out of the question. And he refused to give her his blood with what happened last time so it looks like they were out of options

"What is this anyways" Bloom said looking around only to be showed little stuff with the amount of light that they had

"Made is the secret witchy room" Damon said trying to make light in a bad situation but then he put a hand on something that was next to him and immediately fire lit up the torches around the room and they were showed everything

The wonders that room held. So many potions and jars with strange things inside. There were chains on the wall and some even had skeletons. Knifes and bowls was on the ground and a circle was drawn into the floor. But there was a big book right in the center of the circle. Curiosity ran through both of them as they both made their way to the book and realized that it was a grimore. The Domino Grimore and they both were astonish. Bloom cautiously put her fingers on the cover and ran her fingers over it. Although when Damon went to touch it electricity ran out of the book and into his hand in a blink of an eye

"Well I guess this book is sexist much" Damon said with a chuckle from the girl

"Ah" Bloom said suddenly feeling the stickiness on her back

"My back" shee added already knowing the worries in the boy

And when he look under the back of her shirt he was determined that they have to get out of there quickly. A deep long gash going across her back and some minor cuts around it.

"Okay time to get out" Damon said then picked her up bridal style after she grabbed the book

He walked back to the slope and looked up.

"Do you think I can make it?" Damon said looking up as well as his sister

"Mm bend your knees, take a deep breath and kick off with your hand held up as if you are climbing" Bloom said which her brother weirdly agreed to who was very surprised when it actually worked when he was hanging off the edge of the hole

He put her on the edge then helped himself up. Once he got up he picked Bloom up again and vamped to the car. He placed Bloom carefully into the car and made sure she was safe before he went to his side and drove off for the Mikaelsons

"So this was a successful adventure" Bloom said sitting away from the back of the seat

"That we would keep between ourselves" Damon said already hearing Stefan's nagging voice about safety

"If I get to keep this" Bloom said holding up the book which her brother merely agreed upon

"If you'll tell me if there are any sexy parts" Damon said which caused the girl to roll her eyes

"Whatever Damon" Bloom said with a smile

"Are you sure you don't want to try again?" Damon said which a quick shake of the head from his sister

"No...im good" Bloom said with a tight smile remembering that night and shivered a bit

"I don't see or hear anyone home" Damon said driving up to the Mikaelson's house

"Good then you can help me before everybody does get home"

Damon got Bloom out of his car and carried her bridal style into the house then placed her into the table that was long enough for her small body

"What do I do?" Damon asked nervously

Although he has been in the civil war, the days when he knew how to tend to a wound was over once he became a vampire because after all he couldve healed the person with his blood but Bloom's body immediately refused the blood once it flowed down her throat.

"Um cut open the fabric so you can get more access"

Damon ripped the back straight down the middle and embarrassedly unhooked what was left of the black lace bra Bloom wore

"Clean the cut, get water, a rag, and try to find peroxide or an alcohol beverage" Bloom said with her eyes closed feeling the burning pain of the cold air hit her broken skin

Damon sped out and gather the things she requested and rushed back to her side

"Um clean the area with the water first then pour the peroxide or alcohol in the cut" Bloom said the squinted her eyes once she felt the rag swipe across her skin

She heard the bottle of a liquid go up and down and immediately took a sip herself feeling the alcohol that Damon has taken a sip of go straight to her head feeling the pain in her back go away slightly

"I'll need that" Damon said taking the bottle of what she knows now as vodka, took a sip then poured it on the cut

She scrunched her eyes feeling the pain burst in her cut amd let a few tears fall down her

"Yep that'll do, now if it is two inches deep or more then I'll need stiches" Bloom said against the pain

"Doesn't look more than a inch" Damon said carefully touching the raw skin

"Okay then find a bandage and wrap it around the wound" Bloom said knowing that the elder always held emergency kit in his car for whatever reason

"After that lets check my knee" Bloom said then took a swig of the vodka

"That was kind of you Kol" the feminine voice said leaning against the alley way looking at her twin who had a woman in his arms and blood down his mouth

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you were the one to tell us to give Bloom and her brother space to catch up"

Kol finished off the girl and fixed himself. He smiled tightly and walked towards his sister

"I didn't do nothing, I wanted something to eat" Kol said making the blonde nod knowing his pride ego

"Okay well hurry up I am getting tired of Niklaus nagging about Bloom" Rebekah sighed in annoyance

"I think I'll pass" Kol said with a annoyed face he has been taking about her since he saw her

"Where are they anyways?"

"The Mystic Grill with Stefan"

They vamped to the Grill and made their way to the table that held their siblings. Of course from across the room Stefan's friends and Damon's acquaintances stare intensely at the four or now five vampires

"I found Kol" Rebekah announced and sat in the seat she left

"Now we can go over strategy" Stefan said

"For if they come back" Niklaus finished

"They as in the witches and ect?" Kol asked with a nod from the group

"First do you guys have a secluded house" Stefan asked and was received with a surprising amount of houses they had. He could tell that the plan was going in a good direction

"Bloom I think you had a little to much" Damon announced and tried to take the bottle away from his slightly, or more than slightly, wasted sister

"No, no Damon fine, I'm fine" Bloom said whispering the last part while clinging to the bottle

"You're acting a little bit more happy than usual"

"I'm fine I promise, I'm just I'm just happy that you're here" Bloom said then took another big swig of the liquid and felt how it was much easier for it to go down this time

"Oh Stefan is going to kill me for this" Damon said and smiled at the sight of his sister

He admit she was hilarious, she had already told him so many things and he redied laughing. One thing was how much Kol tried to much and he could go "suck a Twinkie" and another thing was how the people who want her are such meanies

"We are home" Rebekah's voice yelled through the house and immediately the red head went to her friend and jumped into her in a hug

"Reebekahh!" Bloom said excitedly nd held out some parts longer than they should

"You smell like alcohol" Elijah said helping the two girls up

"She kinda got a sip or two of the alcohol Klaus had" Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Damon!" Stefan said angrily

"Stefaan" Bloom said focusing her attention to her other brother and slumped into his shoulders

"I had sooooo much fuun" Bloom said extending some words

"Bloom let's get you into bed" Rebekah said with a shake of the head from the girl

"Nooo I wanna stay here and drink more and" Bloom gasp excitedly and jumped away to the living room

"Let's have a dance party!" Bloom yelled while taking the bottle she had and took another big sip only for it to be taken away by the hybrid

"I think you had enough partying for one night love" Klaus said and was met with a pouting Bloom

"Nooo lets party all night" Bloom said and tried to take the drink back

"I'll take her to bed" Kol said carrying the girl in his arms who said "nooo" the entire way

"I want to party" Bloom whined as she was set down on the floor by a smiling Kol

"So you really want to party?" Kol asked the smiling red head

"Are you serious Damon?! Vodka?!" Stefan said angrily to his careless brother

"At least she was having a good time" Damon said a little drunk himself

"Damon I swear sometimes you make me want to kill you" Stefan said grabbing his hair in frustration

"Eh Katherine beat you to that" Damon said with a shrug

"I have no problem with doing that myself" Klaus said with a smile and was received with a smirk from the black hair boy

"And then what would Bloom think of you when you kill her beloved brother? My guess is that she'll hate you and your chance of being with her will flutter out of the window" Damon said with growling from the hybrid

He's right. Bloom would hate him and never forgive him. And Klaus would be right back where he was before he came to this town. Lonely. And that is one thing he hates

"Hey I'm just following her wishes, she wants to live her life let her, she only turns eighteen for the fiftieth time once right?" Damon asked and was received with silence

Her one wish ever was to live the life she wanted, and after all she did they kept her from doing that, not that they realized it. They felt rotten, especially Rebekah, she gave her her word that they would live their lives and she basically broke it

"That doesn't give you the right to get her drunk Damon" Stefan said and left the house in a blink of an eye

"Stefan come on" Damon said and disappeared right after Stefan

"Are we really keeping from living her life?" Rebekah said finally speaking up

"Right now yes, but once everything dissolves we'll let her live" Elijah said with a clenched jaw and disappeared probably to burn off steam with a body to drain

"Niklaus?" Rebekah said looking up at her older brother with tears in her eyes

He was surprised, Rebekah rarely showed tears and when she did she hid it. She looked like a mere child who was told she couldn't get what she wanted. And when he enveloped his arms around her in a comforting hug they stood there like what normal siblings would do and for a brief moment they were enjoying it. It wasn't until the sobbing has stopped and Rebekah's soft breathing that broke Klaus out of his trance and carried her into her room to lay her down on her bed and covered her with her blanket. He sighed and went towards his room to let himself get lost in the world of art.

The place shook with the music, the bodies mushing and sweating together, the people making out near the walls and corners, and the grinding and dancing made the place Kol took her better. He looked her up and down and regretted the dress she wore when he noticed the other guys looking at her like fresh meat.

The tight dress that stopped on her upper thigh was navy blue, it was a bold shoulder dress and was long sleeves. It also covered her gash on her back but skied her wraped knee, not the anyone noticed, and hugged her body in the most amazing ways. And The black opened toe heels showed of her long short legs and made her look more sexy than what she already is.

"Lets dance" she yelled and took his hand onto the dance floor

Once they found a good spot he couldn't believe what he saw. Right now he loved Bloom drunk because it shut her mind off and turns her body on. He never knew someone can dance the way Bloom did on his and that as a good thing. The way she moved her hips with the rhythm and how his body seems to moves the same way seems magical. He didnt waste no time onto letting his hands explore her curves and thighs and everything in between.

He has been to a lot of parties in his days and danced with a lot of women but no one compared to what this girl was doing to him right now. And right now he just wants to tear that little sexy dress off and have her. The only thing holding him back is that she is drunk and having sex with her while she is drunk didn't seem right for some reason. Although if she keeps dancing the way she is then he'll loose control and give into his temptations.

Eventually the girl tired herself out and turned to Kol who didn't seem to happy about it

"Can we go now?" Bloom asked as she looked into her tired eyes and nodded

He escorted her out and they made their way back to the house with no trouble. He lead her to her room and left knowing that she fell asleep safely. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator only to be confronted by Elijah

"Where have you two been" Elijah said with a stern look

"Having a party" Kol said with a smirk and received a small shake of the head and a relaxed Elijah

"Elijah if you have another time where Bloom gets drunk, you have to party with her. I promise you you would not regret it, the only hard part is containing yourself and try not to kiss her" Kol said with such a serious look which made the guy more curious

"What exactly happened?" Elijah asked and sat down to her the tale of how Bloom is the best dancer

"Good morning bloom!" Kol announced happily still remembering last night as he entered the kitchen

"Ssh" Bloom said putting her fingers on her temples to massage them

"Oh I see" Kol said whispering this time and lean in front of her as she continued eating the breakfast she made

"How are you?" Kol asked looking into her eyes to see the hangover look

"My head pounds and I don't know" Bloom said laying her head on her arm

"Good morning Bloom" the rest of the siblings said in unison only to be shushed by the red head

"I suppose you got a hangover for all the drinking you did last night" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow

"Big time" Bloom sid then took a bite of the scrambled eggs

"I would like to say more but me and Kol have to be on our way, I'll see you after school" Rebekah said giving the girl a side ways hug then left with her twin who gave ber a salute as a goodbye

"How do you feel love?"

"My head feels as if it's being stabbed over and over again" Bloom said finishing her plate

"Would you like an aspirin?" Elijah asked and was received with a quick nod then left to get them

"Hey damon" Bloom said looking up at the entree way to the kitchen

"How did you know it was me and not somebody else?" Damon said walking in

"you more stomp then walk so I know it is you" Bloom said with a smile and told him to quiet his talking

"She has a hangover from last night" Klaus said with a tight smile

"Bloom did you have fun last night?" Damon asked still looking at Klaus

"The most fun in years" Bloom mumbled rubbing her head when Elijah came back

"But I am a very busy man today and have to leave but I just stop by to give you this" Damon said placing the Grimore right in front of Bloom who smiled ecstaticly

"You forgot it in my car" Damon said then kissed his sister goodbye on her forehead and left

"What is it if I may asked" Elijah said placing two pills and a bottle of water in front of Bloom who hurriedly took it feeling the pills working

"Well me and Damon went on and adventure and found this" she said happily and held up a book

"The Domino grimore" Bloom said with a smiled and opened the book carefully as if it would whither away instantly

"Where did you find it?" Klaus asked over looking the book behind her

"A place where the coven used to be" Bloom said looking over a spell after spell then looked between the two

"You can actually read this?" Elijah asked looking at the pages with weird markings

"Yea... you can't?" Bloom asked with a shake of the head from both brothers

"What's in it?" Elijah asked

"Well there are basic spell the locator spell, protecting spell, barrier spell like around the house, then there are more complicated spell like killing a vampire, turning a werewolf, making a vampire,-"

"There's a spell for making a vampire?" Klaus asked stopping the girl

"Um yea that's what it says right here" Bloom said pointing to the big markings on top

"And this page is a spell to create werewolves" Bloom said reading over it then turn the page, read that over and quickly turn it with blush rising to her cheeks

"What was that spell about?" Elijah asked noticing the embarrassed blood in her face

"It wasn't a spell it was more of a guide, apparently they knew Kol" Bloom mumbled her cheeks growing more red

"What was the guide about?" Klaus asked which made the girl turn the page to reread it

"How to seduce and please an original" Bloom said then continue reading from where she left off

"Hm this is a stange one" Bloom said breaking the trance from the brothers

"A spell to create a..." Bloom trailed off shocked at the spell

"What is it love?" Klaus said looking over the girl's face

"Nothing" Bloom said ripping out the spell and burn it in her hand then continue read

"Oh Elijah can I perform this spell on you?" Bloom asked happily which made it impossible to say no

"What is it?" Elijah asked as he sat down on the arm chair

"An invisibility spell" Bloom said then began to chant some words and focused ber thoughts on Elijah

"I did it!" Bloom exclaimed happily then turned to Klaus

"I believe you have" Elijah said in the room

"Can you change him back?" KLaus asked as she looked down at the book and muttered one word which made Elijah reappear like he had never left

"I think I'll be a great witch" Bloom said smiling at the both of them and shut the book

"What do you guys normally do when Rebekah and Kol are gone?" Bloom asked with a bored expression

"Nothing really" Elijah said standing up

"Great! We should go out! Like the movies or something, I hate staying inside all the time" Bloom said hopefully to the both of them

"Hm go change, and meet us here in ten" Klaus said which made the girl go ecstatic and hug him before leaving to her room

"Where are you planning to take her?" Elijah asked his brother

"She likes parties" Klaus said smiling then walked away to change

Elijah waited about five minutes then Klaus came down wearing what he'll normally wear. Black pants a black fitted t shirt, black shoes and a black leather jacket to contrast against his icy blue eyes, pale skin tone, and blonde curly hair. It took exactly ten minutes for Bloom to get there and once she did Niklaus felt the temptations of kissing her fiercely and make her change to baggy clothing. While Elijah felt the need to just change her outfit viewing the girl as his younger sister

The white skinny jean shorts was high waisted and stopped on her upper thigh, the shirt was a high fitted crop top that showed off her shoulders and wrapped just beneath them, she didn't need to worry about her injuries because in that book she found a quick healing spell and instantly healed everything that hurt on her, her shoes was a low top all white converse, and her hair was in a high ponytail with strands framing her face. She looked like a high schooler or possibly a college girl but I'm reality she is older then most kids in school.

"Niklaus?" Bloom asked again waving her hands in his faces

"Um yes?" Klaus asked slightly embarrassed for staring at her for sometime while Elijah chuckled at hiss brother

"I been asking for the longest where are we going?" Bloom asked with a smile

"Have you ever heard of New Orleans?" Klaus asked while Elijah and him put their elbows out and walked once the girl wrapped her arm around them in excitement

"Should we trust them?" The blonde preppy girl asked her brunette friend as they looked at Stefan talking to the original twins

"I don't know they could be faking" Elena said sighing

"What if they compelled him into believing they are friends?" Caroline said

"No way he is on vervain" Elena said

"I mean they are originals can they compel someone even if they are on vervain?" Caroline said making a point

"Maybe it is his so called "sister" she has been spending an awful lot of time with the originals" Elena said still not believing that Stefan Salvatore has a little sister

"And that means?" Bonnie said a little defensive of the red head

"Which means that she could've switched the vervain out for something close to it, she could be working with the originals all along and neither of them could know it" Elena said with sudden hatred for the girl

Her friends noticed the change the day when Bloom found out everything. Elena had more hatred for the girl that Katherine and that is saying something. Elena hated when Stefan talk about Bloom when someone asked him why he was so stressed or why does he look like a mess. It was like something in her wasn't right and she is taking it out on the girl who did nothing to her.

"What is wrong with you Elena?" Bonnie said finally snapping

"This girl has done nothing wrong to you and you're acting like such a bitch to her" Bonnie said then walk away to join Stefan and the twins and help them on whatever they need

Elena was speechless and was comforted with a hand on her shoulder by the blonde who stayed by her side. Neither of them could believe their witch friend was standing up for a girl she barely knew. They both turned away and left with a frown on their face and a broken heart by the boy with the green eyes

The music echoed down the streets and the movement of body's moved with the music. Bloom was ecstatic and pulling the two around to look at things in the city of New Orleans. She'll grabbed them by their hands and pull and sometimes when she stops she unconsciously leaves her hand in theirs not knowing the effect she puts Klaus through.

"Aren't you tired with the amount of running you are doing?" Elijah asked the hipper girl as the stoped to get her a bite to eat

"Um right now I'm running off of adrenaline so no, not really" Bloom said and took another bite of the exotic food

"You should rest for a bit love, wouldn't want you to break something" Klaus said and earned a laughing smile from the girl

"Come on I'm good now" Bloom said popping up in her seat and made the brothers groaned as the followed her

They watched the smile on her face as it grew and grew in each passing moment. They could feeling their smiled grow with hers and suddenly loose the smile when the saw a group of vampires staring at them

"Bloom stay here we'll be right back" Elijah said as both of the brothers left the red head out side of a bar

"I guess I could go for a water anyways" Bloom said and entered the bar

She set down on the stool and ordered a water from the bartender who looks ready to give her anything she wanted. Once she had the water she exited and waited for the brothers. Five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. Half an hour passed and no Elijah or Klaus. She was getting tired and suddenly saw a people rushing into the courtyard that held thumping music and grinding bodies. She smiled and walked towards the party.

"Marcelus how nice to see you again" Niklaus said with a smile looking at the man he knew

"Klaus, Elijah welcome to my kingdom" Marcel said establishing his territory

"So what caused you to stop by?" Marcel asked wanting the originals to leave

"Just enjoying the parties this town holds with a friend" Klaus said which earned curiosity from the dark man and a stern look and a shake of the head from Elijah

"And who is this friend of yours?" Marcel asked which made Klaus turn to Elijah and nod his head, Elijah then left in search for Bloom followed by two of Marcel's men

"I have heard the rumors of how you are protecting the last domino witch and I didn't believe it, I thought it was just a rumor but now I am convinced that you, Niklaus Mikaelson, have taken the girl in protection" Marcel said slowly coming closer

"Tell me, have you witness her power? Have you seen her limits? Is she in my town?" Marcel asked which made the hybrid clenched his jaw at the last question

His town? Klaus built this drown from the ground up. If it is anybody's town then it is definitely his

"yes, no, and possibly, possibly not" Klaus said playing games with him knowing that the information he gave him will drive him crazy

In the silent moment a buzz from a phone was heard and stopped the conversation. Klaus taking out his phone looked at him and held up a finger to Marcel for a moment

"Hello elijah" Klaus said

"We have a situation" Elijah said surrounded by music and cheers by mostly men knowing that it is dealing with Bloom

She stood on top of a good sized table with surprisingly another girl. That made the crowd around them go completely bonkers. They watch the two grind on each other which made the others excited. Elijah on the other hand felt completely enraged and go to furious when the girl put her lips on Bloom's. Bloom, in her drunken state, removed her mouth from hers and placed them on her chest, the beginning of her breasts and licked her way up and back into her mouth which made the crowd loose their minds.

"Woah" Marcel said which made the two brothers glare back at him in anger as he held his hands up in defence

Their attention went back to the girl and found out the she wasn't on top of the table. The looked around nd suddenly the girl threw a hug on the brothers with one arm around their shoulders

"You guys made it!" Bloom said with a hint of alcohol rolling off of her

"I thought you learned you lesson with alcohol?" Elijah asked keeping her standing up straight with his arm around her waist

"You can't have a party without alcohol" Bloom whispered to her friend

"That is my favorite idea" Marcel spoke up and caused the girl to look his way

"Hi I'm Bloom" Bloom said taking her arm off Klaus and Extend it to Marcel

"Marcel" he said at her smile and understood why the originals are protecting her, she is amazing

"I like how you party" he said gesturing to the table where she was dancing

"I think it is time to go back Bloom" Klaus said angered at Marcel for talking to Bloom

"Oh no I wanna stay and party and dance" Bloom said removing her arms around the guys

"Let her stay, enjoy the party, after all isn't that what you came her for?" Marcel said to Klaus as Bloom made her way towards him and put an arm around his shoulders

"I like how he thinks" Bloom said then left his side

"I'm gonna go dance" Bloom said and quickly disappeared leaving Elijah to find her and Niklaus and Marcel to have a stare off

"She is a fine piece of work" Marcel said with a smirk

"Don't even think about it Marcelus" Klaus spat out

"Oh I see, the great and powerful Niklaus Mikaelson, has fallen for the last surviving domino witch" Marcel said smiling

"Tell me how that turns out" Marcel said then disappeared

"Bloom! Come on we have to leave now" Elijah said pushing his way past bodies grinding

"Hey sexy" a drunk woman said to Elijah and grabbed his jacket pulling him closer to whisper in his ear

"I would love to have a niece or nephew" she said and was pushed back by a frantic Elijah

"Bloom!" Elijah said more scared

They made out near his apartment door, it was fierce and messy but they didn't care, or at least he didnt. He danced with her at the party and brought her to his house against her small wishes

"I should leave" she said softly knowing that if he continues then he will go further

Although against her small pleas he never listen. His mouth trailed against her neck and mouth and his hands held her wrists painfully keeping them above her head.

"I have to go" Bloom said more forcefully

It was already dark and she had to find Klaus and Elijah. She left the party quite some time ago with some guy only to receive a bad vibe from him. But despite her efforts this guy seems to stick to his plan on having her

"I think we'll make a cute child, don't you think?" The guy, whose name was Andy, said with a grin which frightened the girl

"Get off of me" she said and pushed him away as she ran away from the apartment he brought her

Although what she didn't expect was that he appear in front of her with fangs out, or that he'll sink them into her neck. Letting tears out but no scream she kneed him where it hurts and watch him fall over. Anger bubbled inside of her now as she held up her hand to cause him pain. She didn't want him to die not just yet so she strengthen and weakened the pain as she please. She held the bite mark but didn't heal it since she was making this guy suffer. So she let the blood flow down not caring if it got on her clothes, she only cared if this guy is feeling pain

"Back down guys" a familiar voice said as he cautiously made his way towards the witch Who broke the rule

"Hey Bloom are you okay?" Marcel asked with his hand up like tending to a wild animal, and when she look up she looked nothing like it, she was scared and hurt obviously

"He...he tried to..." Bloom didn't finish but he understood

"Go find the originals" Marcel ordered one of his men and turned his attention to her when he heard a painful scream

"I told him to let me go and he...he wouldn't" Bloom said which caused the tears to come down more

"Then when I got away he hurt me, I didn't mean to break your rule, I didn't want to get hurt" Bloom said with eyes filled with pain and fear

"How do you know-"

"The witches fled when I used my powers so you must have a rule about it" Bloom muttered and flicked her hand causing Andy to do the same but cry out

She blinked a few times Which caused the pain to slightly go away but then focused on the guy who tried to have her

"Bloom you need help" Marcel said biting into his wrist

"That won't help, it'll hurt me and I'll spit it out" She said about his blood

"Then let's take you to a hospital, my men will take care of him" Marcel getting closer to her and was relieved when she slowly put her arm down

He caught her before she fell and noticed how pale she was. Her blood seemed to cover her right half and a puddle by her feet

"Bloom!" Elijah and Niklaus said at the same time and rushed to her side

"What happened" Klaus said taking her from Marcel

"He tried to get her then hurt her once she escape, she wasted her energy into harming him then healing herself" Marcel said

"Why didn't you heal her then" Elijah said and at that moment Klaus bit his wrist and placed it over the girl's mouth who kept on shaking her head

"That isnt a good idea" Marcel said actually worried about the girl

It was a few minutes of calm but then things turned ugly when her body realized it was vampire blood, the blood rushed out of her wound and her mouth causing her to be completely covered in blood. When it stopped Bloom was muttering words with her eyes closed as if she was falling asleep

"Bloom open your eyes" Klaus said turning her face towards his as she barely opened her eyes but continuing to mutter the words

They didn't realized what she was saying until the blood from everywhere made its way towards her. Her blood flowed through the cracks on the ground and entered her wound. Her skin slowly got back to her original color but her eyes showed the tiredness

"What?"Marcel asked in wonder

"She healing herself" Elijah said with a smile

Everything was cleaned of blood and everybody sighed in relief

"I wanna go home" Bloom muttered with tears flowing down

Everybody watched as Klaus picked the girl up, and disappeared to where the girl lives with Elijah following closely behind

She wishes she could feel anything. She wishes that she could feel angry or sad or scared. But the only thing she could feel is happiness. Right now she wants to feel sad and scared. So when she was put down on her feet when they reached the house she hugged herself and kept her head down.

"Thank you" she whispered and slowly walked to her room

"I always wanted to see the world and explore it, but after tonight I guess I was meant to be locked away, I was never really meant to live" Bloom said with tears going down as Rebekah and Kol went to their siblings and watch Bloom go into her room and lock the door

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Rebekah yelled thinking that her brother have finally done something

"She lived and life screwed her over" Klaus said solemnly and left to his room to draw

"We went to New Orleans" Elijah said looking at the girl's door

"She got drunk again and some guy picked her up who turned put to be a vampire, he tried to force her to have his child but when she escaped he bit her" Elijah said still feeling angry about it

"She decided that the more important thing was to make the guy suffer than healing herself so that is what she did" Elijah paused for a brief moment and sighed

"She almost died, if she hadn't healed herself in the last minute then she would be dead" Elijah said looking at her sister who was trying her best not to cry and his younger brother who looked despaired

They stayed quiet not knowing what to say, or even what to think. So they just stood there not knowing what to do

"It's like the universe doesn't want this girl to be happy but makes her feel it all of the time"

"Knock knock knock" Damon said and poke his head in his sister's room

He was informed of everything a few hours ago and nearly broke everything in the living room. Right now it was Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie outside of her room door hoping that she would get out of bed

"Hey Damon" she mumbled with her back against the door and her face looking out of the window

"So whatcha doing?" Damon said entering the room with the rest behind him

He wasn't receive with an answer so he slowly walk to the bed and sat next to her. She turned over and rest her head on his lap while he stroke her hair, something he does to calm her down or make her feel better

"Hey Bloom" Stefan said smiling at his sister who never smiled back and whose eyes that were usually so full of life seem dull

"Hi Stefan" Bloom whispered never looking at any of them

He pitied her, but he admired her, she held on for so long and was strong and brave. She was everything to him especially now since him and Elena had ended things for talking bad about his sister.

"I'm sorry about Elena" Bloom whispered which surprised the brown hair boy

"It's written all over you" Bloom added

"I brought someone, if that's okay" Stefan said making Bonnie stand next to him

"Hi Bonnie" Bloom said loud enough for her to hear

"I'm sorry about yesterday, no one should be put through that" Bonnie said feeling comfortable around the girl

"Don't be it was my fault for leaving the house" Bloom said lowly which made all three of them shake their heads

"No Bloom it is our fault, we should have let you go out, if you have then you would have gotten used to the world-"

"So youre saying that if you would have let me out then that would happened everyday of my life?" Bloom asked cutting Stefan off with a scared expression

"No! No that's not what I mean!"

"He means that the world is a cruel place and if-ow" Damon said and rubbed the back of his head when Bonnie flicked him with a glare

"Bloom he means that in life thing are good and things are bad, if they would have let go you out then you would know what to expect and would have been better prepared to know what to do" Bonnie said sitting down rubbing the girl's back who stayed silent

"I'm scared" she whispered clutching her blanket as the rest pitied her

"We are here, we'll protect you" Damon said pushing some hair behind her ear

"And what if you arent" Bloom asked

"Then you fight like you did before, you're very powerful, I could feel it when I entered the property, you channel that power and make the one hurting you suffer" Bonnie exclaimed feeling angered that this girl went through that

She stayed silent then sat up which shocked everybody. She tackled Bonnie into a hug which made them both go overboard. Bonnie quickly hugged back and smiled a bit, she smiled at Stefan and Damon who smiled happily at her

"Thank you Bonnie" Bloom said, got up, then helped Bonnie up as well

"So are you actually gonna go down stairs and have a happy breakfast with everybody?" Damon asked his sister

He saw everything in her go slowly back in place. The happy gleam in her eye, the big wide smile on her face, and the happiness overflowing out of her

"Elijah you better had made French toast!" Bloom yelled walking out of her room with the three following her

She ran down the stairs and hug the first original she saw, which was Klaus. She jumped on him in a hug which caught him off guard and nearly fell over. What also caught him off guard was how she kissed his cheek. After that she moved onto Elijah who just set the plate for her down on the table. She did the same to Elijah but He was more happy than shocked to have the girl he loves as a sister back

After was Rebekah and she squished the girl into a hug. She was thankful she had a friend like Rebekah and squeezed even harder. After Rebekah was Kol who held his arms out ready for a hug from the girl. Who laughed and gave it to him. Once she was finished she sat on the table and ate the breakfast Elijah made her.

"Someone is in a good mood" Kol said taking a seat near the girl

"Mm, I am in an amazing mood" Bloom said covering her mouth while she talked and eat

"Good because it sucked having you all depressed" Rebekah said taking the other seat

Bonnie watch with admiration, the originals weren't as bad as everybody makes it seem, they are a family. She smiled at them as they talked and talked. And at one point she grew jealous. They are best friends but they seem like family.

It wasn't until Bloom and Rebekah broke her out of her trance by dragging her into Bloom's room. Bloom muttered something then smiled her her two best friends

"Okay great I need you for you two to get stuff" Bloom said hurriedly

"What is it?" Bonnie asked curiously

"We'll tomorrow is Damon's birthday, which I just remembered, and I wanted to through a surprise birthday party, besides you only turn um his age only once right?" Bloom said happily which made them both smile

"Rebekah can you get decorations?" Bloom asked and received a firm nod by the blonde and left immediately

"Bonnie you're going to have to distract him, I would but I'll be making his cake he enjoys" Bloom said

"Of course" Bonnie said making Bloom smile

"Oh and can you sleep over? I'll like to have my best friends here before something big" Bloom said which made Bonnie ecstatic

"Of course...ill call my dad" Bonnie exclaimed and was earned with a big hug by Bloom then made her way toward the dining room

"Where's Damon?" Bloom asked noticing that one of her brother is gone

"He left to deal with the founders family council" Stefan said

"Oh great!" Bloom exclaimed

"Then we can plan" Bloom said making Stefan nod

"Plan for what?" Kol asked leaning on his elbow to face the red head

"Damon's birthday is tomorrow and we usually throw him a little party" Stefan said explaining

"Why celebrate a vampires birthday?" Kol asked

"Because back then I never knew my birthday so I forced them to have theirs if I couldnt have mines" Bloom said

"You didn't know your birthday" Bonnie asked sadly

"No didn't even know who I was before either, but here Elijah these are the ingredients I need" Bloom said handing a piece of paper to Elijah who looked it over then left

"Um Stefan go get presents...from the both of us!"Bloom said yelling after him already knowing what to get him

"Niklaus do you mind if you can pick out one of your best bourbon for Damon" Bloom asked with such a face he could resist so he went to the living room to come back with a full bottle of bourbon

"This is the one of the best I have ever tasted and would never give it to anybody in the world, but for you love I Will" Klaus said whispering the last part in her ear which made her blush deeply and smiled then placed it next to her

"What do you want me to do?" Kol asked which made the girl think

"Sit there and look pretty" Bloom said grabbing the bottle and looked at Bonnie

"He said yea, I just have to pack" Bonnie said

"Okay oh and bring wrapping paper" Bloom said then watched Bonnie leave


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Bonnie!" Bloom said waking the poor girl up after spending most of the night laughing and torturing Kol with Rebekah's make up.

"Hm?" Bonnie asked half awake wanting nothing than to lay in bed

"Get dressed" Bloom said getting off her bed and dressed in a faded black shirt and gym shorts

"You have to distract Damon" she said making the girl groan but obliged and got up to get dressed

As Bloom was going to knock on Rebekah's door she saw her exiting her room and making her way towards her direction

"I was going to wake you up" Rebekah said

"Bonnie just left to distract Damon, so can you, Kol, and Niklaus start putting up decorations" Bloom asked with a nod from Rebekah as she went to the kitchen and Rebekah went to fetch Niklaus and Kol to do her dirty work

Bloom went into the kitchen and started to gather the things she was going to need. It was until she began to add the ingredients into a bowl when she heard a voice from behind

"Would you like help?" Elijah asked not wanting to deal with Rebekah in decorating

"If you don't mind" Bloom said with a smile he graciously returned

"You're lucky you're not on decoration duty with your brothers"

"Yes I am Rebekah seems to be a bit bossy when it comes to decorations" Elijah said with a hint of annoyance of it

"I heard that!" Rebekah yelled from the room over which made them both laugh

While they were talking, sweet smell attacked his sense of smell and he immediately looked for the ingredient. The smell was overpowering and strong it made the vampires from the other room stop for a second then was ushered to do work once Rebekah came to her senses

"Try this" Bloom said holding her finger up to him

He looked down and saw the brown batter on her finger. That is where the smell is coming from.

"How do you like it?" Bloom asked

"It's really good... what did you put in it" Elijah said

"My secret ingredient" Bloom said with a laughing smile

"I might tell you one day but doubt count on it" Bloom said then continued back to making her cake

"Okay well would you like this "secret ingredient" in this mix?" Elijah asked wanting to know the secret she hides of the ingredient

She put the batter in the cake panther to the oven and watched as Elijah did the same thing she did.

"Bloom may I ask something?" Elijah ask

"Of course Elijah" Bloom said smiling at him

"How do you feel about my brother?"

"Niklaus?"

"Mhm"

"Well he is kind, and sweet, and charming, and very interesting, and i would like to know him a little better with him telling me and not to pry into his life" Bloom said as he nod

"Of course" Elijah said while watching bloom grab a bowl again and added the ingredients making the icing for the cakes

"You should go check on Rebekah, make sure she didn't kill your brothers" Bloom said with a smile and watched as he left

"I am happy to report that they are in fact alive" Elijah said coming back with a smile

"Great then you can take the cakes out of the oven" Bloom said with a smile as Elijah sighed and did what he was told with a smile

"I enjoy baking with you Elijah, it is really fun" Bloom admitted as let the cakes cool for a bit

"I have enjoyed it as well" Elijah said in a big smile

"Bloom I need your opinion" Rebekah yelled from the dining room

Bloom walked into the dining room to see Rebekah pondering on the happy birthday banner and a miserable looking Kol and Niklaus

"What do you think? I can't decide to have it there or hanging above the table" Rebekah said with her finger on her chin

"Hm, maybe a little higher and to the right a bit" Bloom said turning her head

Niklaus and Kol groaned in annoyance and did what they were told

"Maybe a little to the left and down a bit" Rebekah said also turning her head which made the brothers frustrated

"Yea but if we do that it's off center a bit" Bloom said

"Yea but it looks the best in that spot" Rebekah said

"Would you two just pick a bloody spot?!" Kol said annoyed as the girl's looked around

"Maybe we should put it above the table" Bloom said and heard a louder groan

"That is a splendid idea! Over the table now" Rebekah ordered the boys as they angrily made their way to the table and as Bloom went back to the kitchen to ice the cakes

Elijah was still there staring off into space and she decided to try to scare him but utterly fail when she tripped over her own feet

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked helping her up while she blushed embarrassed

"I am I tried to scare you but ended up tripping myself" Bloom said with a laughing smile as Elijah chuckled which turned into a full on laughter

"I'll get you one day" Bloom said positively as Elijah calmed down

"I'll wait for that day until then I will catch you whenever you trip yourself again" Elijah said and smiled when Bloom playfully hit his arm and went to finish the cakes

"Bloom do you mind answering a few of my questions since I answered so many of yours?" Elijah asked hesitantly as he leaned against the counter watching her

"Ask away Elijah" Bloom said with a smile and iced the cake Elijah had made

"How do you know so much of these things if nobody has told you?"

"I see words all over people's body and if I dig hard enough I'll know what it means, like how I knew you were a vampire when we first met I saw the word on your forehead in big letters and once i dug deeper I saw how your mom turned you with magic and how she tried to destroy the very thing she created" Bloom said with a nod from the original

"What other words do you see on me" Elijah asked in curiosity

"I see Esther, Mikael, Henrik, Katerina, Finn, Kills, Vampire, family, and many other words that are covered by your clothing" Bloom said and turned her attention to the second cake and added the sweet smell to it which made him want to figure out what it was

"Does it scare you? The kills I mean" Elijah said looking at the girl

"No not really, it's in the past and I hardly care about it" Bloom said with a smile and Elijah smile back

"Now can i trust you to watch over the cakes and makes sure no one gets a taste until we sing happy birthday to Damon?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow earning a smile and a nod from the vampire

"Good I'm going to go shower and change" Bloom said and left the original to look after her cakes

"Surprise" Bonnie exclaimed once the eldest Salvatore opened the door from her knock

"Let me guess, Bloom sent you to distract me for a surprise party that is held at the Mikaelson's house" Damon said and smile seeing her face

"How did you know?" Bonnie said stepping inside not waiting for an invitation

"Does it every year, I like it though makes me feel human for a day" Damon said shutting the door and escort her to the living room where he sat staring at the fire place with a glass of bourbon in his hand

"So you don't need me to stay here then" Bonnie said getting ready to leave

But the strangest thing is that she didn't want to. She wanted to stay here with the person who was bad and vicious and uncaring which surprised her a great deal

"Stay, what is the harm done?" Damon said with a smirk

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her company more than ever when he first saw her. And now was the chance to do that. He was happy when she sat down across from him and looked around

"What do you do in this house all day?" Bonnie asked mesmerized by the style of the house, she liked it and could picture herself in a house like this

"Sit around, drink, do nothing" Damon said with a smirk as he watched her

She is different from the others, and by others he meant Elena, Caroline, and Katherine. But it was a good kind of difference that he liked.

"That sounds fun" Bonnie said then focused her attention back on him

"Happy birthday by the way...how old are you turning?"

"Eh I stopped counting after 134 I believe" Damon said shrugging his shoulders

"But thanks Bon Bon" Damon said with a smirk knowing how much she hates that name

"Tell me, why did you break up with your little girlfriends?" Damon asked getting up and refilled the glass

"They were talking bad about Bloom and I had enough like they don't even know the girl, how can they criticize her so much?" Bonnie said with frustration so Damon offered her a sip of his drink which turned out to be the whole cup

"I'm pretty sure they know that Bloom had never talked shit about them so why would they do it to a sweet girl?" Bonnie exclaimed as Damon sat next to her and turns his body towards her as she did the same

"Can't believe I'm saying this but thank you" Damon said with a such a face knowing that he meant it

"W-what?" Bonnie asked in shock, for the time they knew each other Damon has hardly, or never, said those words to her

"Thank you, for sticking up and for helping Bloom" Damon said placing a hand on her thigh just above her knee

"I can not believe that Damon Salvatore is saying those words to me" Bonnie said and smiled

"Dont Get used to it Bon Bon this is a once in a life time opportunity" Damon said and was surprised when Bonnie leaned on her elbow against the top of the couch and leaned a bit closer to him, but he liked it he didn't object to any of it

"Damon-"

She was cut off by his lips on her. She was surprised but wasted no time to kiss him back. He threw the cup across the room hitting the wall and placed Bonnie down on the couch. His arms wrapped around her while her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips. He removed his mouth from hers to let her breathe and kissed his way passed her jaw, passed her neck, and to her breasts where he nibbled on them.

She took off his shirt while he did the same to her and picks her up only to speed to his room to place her down a bit more forcefully. But she didn't mind, she just wanted him as he just wanted her. And that's what happened during the time where she was suppose to be distracting him. She guessed that this was the best distracting she ever gave to anyone in her life.

"Best birthday present ever" Damon said with Bonnie laying on his chest and his arm around her

"There you go ruining it with your mouth" Bonnie said with a smile and looked up at him who smiled down at her, a real true smile

"Then shut it up for me" Damon said and was rewarded by another kiss from the witch

"You still have a party to attend" Bonnie whispered against his lips as he kissed her passionately

"I always got next year" Damon said

"And bloom?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow as he sighed

"She'll probably kill me, she nearly did last year for not celebrating my birthday when she was sick" Damon said and sat up with the witch who picked up her shredded clothes

"Bloom still has some clothes in her room next door" Damon said with a smirk as Bonnie walked off with only a bra and underwear and with Damon so happy he actually did wrecked her clothes

When she came back she was wearing something that was close to what she was wearing when she came here. She wore a one piece suit that was black with cherry blossoms as the designs. The sleeve were long sleeve and at the shoulder had a whole for a fashion statement. On the waist held the elastic that seemed like it was two pieces. They stopped just mid thigh and complimented her skin tone.

"What will everyone think you know of us?" Bonnie asked curiously as the exited the house hand in hand and headed for Bloom's car that Bonnie borrowed

"Dont know don't care, the only think I do care about is you and the cake Bloom will make for me" Damon said kissing Bonnie on her cheek as she smiled and blushed and let Damon drive to the Mikaelson's

"Is everything ready?" Bloom asked as she walk into the dining room, everybody stopped but Stefan to look at the girl

"Bloom" Rebekah said with a smile

"What?" Bloom asked confused

"Your hair, it's so straight" Kol said touching her hair to see if it was real and it was in fact real

"Damon likes my hair straighten Dont know why but he does so every year on his birthday I would straighten it" Bloom said fixing things to her liking

"It looks like fire" Rebekah said noticing the colors in her hair

"Everybody says that especially when the wind runs through it" Bloom said looking over everything

"I like it love" Niklaus said making Bloom smile at him

"Thank you Niklaus took a long time, that's the bad thing" Bloom said then jumped when she heard the knock at the door

"Oh!" Bloom said like an excited child and rush to the door

"Happy birthday best brother in the world!" Bloom yelled happily and jumped at him in a hug while he twirled her around

"I thought I was your best brother" Stefan said walking to them as Damon set her down

"You are I was trying to be nice" Bloom said but mouthed to Damon "You're the best brother" which he nodded understandingly

"Happy birthday brother!" Stefan said and gave him a man hug with a pat on the back while Bloom went to stand next to Bonnie

"Happy birthday damon even though you're pain in the ass all of the time" Rebekah said and hugged him with Bonnie feeling somewhat jealous

"You dont have to feel jealous Bonnie, she has a thing for Stefan" Bloom whispered to her which made Bonnie shocked

"And I like my clothes on you, suits your skin tone, keep it" Bloom said and covered up the hickey on Bonnie's neck with her hair

"Is it cake time yet?" Damon asked once all of the _happy birthday_ was exchanged

"Let's go" Bloom said and was the first one to entered the house

"Wow really outdone yourself this year" Damon said as he looked around in the amazingly decorated room

"All thanks to our lovely Rebekah" Bloom said and lit the candles on the cake then held it in front of him

He smelled the sweet smelling liquid once he entered the house, it was overpowering and strong he had to fight the urge to devour it as they all sang happy birthday to the vampire and cheered once he blew out the candles

"That's not for us Bonnie" Bloom said stopping the way of the brown witch as she reached to the cake

"This is for us" she pointed to the other cake and handed her a slice

"Why are we this cake and they are that one?"

"A special ingredient in that cake is for vampires and we would've thrown it up if we would have eaten it" Bloom said and was received with a nod

No matter which cake it was they both was delicious and everybody was pleased with it. Especially the vampires and their cake.

"Bloom you did another fantastic job on the cake" Damon said as he took another slice as the rest agreed

"Thank you Damon" Bloom said as she finished her slice and sat down in a chair next to Bonnie

"And I like you hair, nice touch to the day" Damon said and was received with a smile from his little sister

She got up, grabbed her plate and everyone else's while they conversate with Damon. She started cleaning up the mess she made in the kitchen when she was accompanied by a specific hybrid

"What are you doing in here love? Shouldn't you be in there enjoying the party?" Klaus asked while Bloom turned her upper body to talk to him

"I should but I always clean up after we have cake, the mess bothers me and besides this day is for Damon I don't want to interrupt anything" Bloom said as Klaus turned her around to face him completely

"You aren't interrupting love" he stopped and let his hand fall down to hers

"I want to show you something" Klaus said as he pulled her by her hand into a darkened room

Once she entered the room the light flickered on and she was shocked in amazement. Drawings, some unfinished, and paintings either lying around or hung up held her image. Every bright and happy side was shown, every smile, every laughing face, everything held her. Her favorite when she was looking down with blush on her cheeks. That was the first day they met. When they were conversation at the mystic grill. She smiled touching the painting then look back at Niklaus

"You drew all of these" Bloom asked in wonder

"I did" Klaus said as he leaned against the door from watching the girl, she was interesting one of the reasons he was attracted to her

"Can you draw me right now?" Bloom asked and jumped with joy as the original shut the door behind him and brought out a clean template

The dark night hid her well. Waiting for the brunette to stop complaining to her red headed aunt about her break up with Stefan and go to her room. She sensed the hatred she had for the red head that she was after and wanted to strike a deal. It wasn't until close to midnight when she finally went to her bathroom when she appeared in her room

"Who are you?!" Elena asked worried and slowly made her way to her door only to be cut off by the vampire

"How did you get in here?" Elena said a bit louder and put a hand up to the mysterious woman only for the woman to grab her hand and rip her necklace filled with vervain off and throw it on the floor

"You will be calm and listen to what I have to say" The mystery woman said compelling the teenager and relaxed once she obeyed

"I have a proposition for you Ms. Elena"

"What is it?"

"Well we share a common enemy, Bloom" the woman said with disgust while she said the name

"So what?"

"And I have guessed that she was the reason that you and your boyfriend had broken apart?" The woman said and smiled a bit knowing she hit a nerve

"What do you want?" Elena said sitting at the foot of her bed

"I want Bloom dead as much as you do, but I need her alive for something much more important" The woman said eagerly sitting next to Elena and grabbed her hands in hers, Elena stayed shut for a few moments thinking about it

"What do I have to do?" Elena said wanting to get back at the girl who ruined her relationship with Stefan

"In a week from tomorrow it'll be the last day where she would live if I have her in my clutches, until then I need your help, befriend her, and bring her to me" the woman said as elena nod affirmingly

"In the meantime keep this" the woman handed her a bracelet that was beaten and rusted

"It might look horrible but it'll protect you from her magic" the woman said as she put the bracelet on the girl and made sure it wasn't going to come off

"In three days time Bloom has to be with me and after everything is settled then I will allow her death to be from your hands" the woman said looking into her eyes

"But if this fails and something backfires then you would forget everything, forget about me, forget about Bloom, forget of the plan and agreement we shared" the woman said compelling her this time

"In three days time meet me by the Gilbert lake house with Bloom" the woman said then finished compelling her and took her leave

She smirked to herself, she waited for this day in years and soon it will happen. She would become a witch again and continue where she left off. Soon mother nature would bow down to her and she would be in charged.

Forever.

"That looks so real" Bloom said as she looked over Niklaus' shoulder with her hands on each one

"I just capture your beauty love" Klaus said which made the girl blush fiercely

They stared at each other and subconsciously leaned in to each other when a voice down below interrupted them

"Bloom come say goodbye before we leave" Damon yelled which cause Bloom to smile and leave the hybrid

 _Way to ruin it Damon,_ Klaus thought as he left the room and saw bloom stand on her toes to give a hug to her brothers and Bonnie who left with them.

Bloom watched them leave and closed the door when they were out of sight. She sighed and walked back to the dining room then started to take down all of the decorations. Rebekah was sitting on the chair complaining about Stefan to her. Kol has gone out somewhere with Niklaus. And Elijah was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't understand what it'll take for him to notice me" Rebekah said glumly as Bloom gave her a sympathetic look

"Stefan never noticed anyone especially girls who has feelings for him so most likely you're gonna have to make the first move" Bloom said putting trash in the trash bag

"And what if he doesn't return The feeling?" Rebekah said laying her head on her hand

"Trust me Rebekah he returns the feeling" Bloom said putting a hand on the girl who brightened up immediately and have her a bone crushing hug

"Thank you Bloom!" Rebekah said as she rushed out to the Salvatore boarding house

Bloom smiled and continued to pick up the mess. She knew the feelings between her brother and her best friend and she liked it. They would be a cute couple and after all she would finally have two sisters. Bonnie and Rebekah. But she sighed knowing that soon Bonnie would be talking about Damon most of the time and Rebekah about Stefan. And as usual she would oh on a face and smile even though she is longing for someone to love her, and maybe that someone is Niklaus

She was finally finished when she went up stairs. Though she stopped at a room before she went to hers. She closed the door silently and smiled. She sat down at the stool and picked up a drawing pencil with an artistic smile.

The Mikaelson house was peacefully quiet. Rebekah still hadn't return from the Salvatore's since last night. Kol was sleeping in his room. Elijah was reading something in the living room while Klaus had just entered his room full of drawing after noticing that Bloom was gone.

He was surprised at what he saw. There was suppose to be a picture of Bloom leaning with her elbow on something, and that something was Klaus. He guessed that she chose the pose for a reason. But he was amazed by her talent. She captured him perfectly with a playful smirk and with his arms crossed as if he won a game of some sort.

 _Thought it was missing something...so I drew it in, hope you don't mind but I like it now_

 _-Bloom_

He read the note and smiled. She was something amazing that had a hold on his heart. So he picked up the colors be had choosed the day before and began to paint this wonderful girl.

The place was quiet as she turned the page in her book. She always seemed to have a different book each time she goes there. And always seems to have a different person to interrupt her reading. First Niklaus, Then Elijah, and now it was the brunette who put on a fake smile and walked over to the red head

"Hi Bloom" Elena said smiling down at the girl she dispises

"Hi Elena, how can I help you?" Bloom said knowing how the girl doesn't like her

"I had come to talk to you actually " Elena said as she sat down and watch as the girl marked her place and close her book

"I wanted to apologize for everything that I have said or done to you" Elena said which made the girl smile

"I guess I was jealous because I didn't believe that Stefan had a sister and I thought you were going to take him away from me so I panicked and act irrationally so I apologize"

"I accept your apology, I would have reacted the same way you would if i was in your shoes" Bloom smiled at the girl who smiled back

"Great because I actually wanted to friends you seem like such an amazing person" Elena said with a smile but felt sick to her stomach when she said that

"Why Thank you Elena you seem amazing yourself" Bloom said and watch Elena smile

They chatted for hours and it really seemed like they were best friends but Bloom kept her guard high up and Elena wished this girl was dead already. So she was glad that Bloom stopped talking to her when her phone rang

"Rebekah how pleasan-"

"We are together! Bloom I can't thank you enough! How can I ever repay you? I know I shall talk to my brother! Niklaus!"

"Rebekah no! Stay shut I'll be there quickly, don't say anything!" Bloom sighed when Rebekah didn't pay any attention to her and hung up

"I have to go, I'm sorry my friend is overwhelmed and acting crazy but it was nice talking to you Elena" Bloom said and left hurriedly

She got in her car and immediately started driving. She had calm Rebekah down before she did anything out of range. She sighed and did a little above the limit not wanting Rebekah too embarrassed her. Her phone rang and she hoped that it was Rebekah but groaned a bit when it was Elijah

"Hello Elijah" Bloom said and crossed her fingers mentally hoping he wasn't going to say anything about rebekah

"Hello Bloom Rebekah has talked to Klaus and-"

He was cut off by a screeching notice from Bloom's line. She turned the wheel and pressed her break once she saw a figure on the road right in front of her car out of nowhere

"Bloom?!" Elijah asked worried as he heard metal against the road and the phone breaking in and out while the rest around him gave a worried look and went to find the girl

The car flipped and turned and slid into a ditch upside down near a lake. Bloom was unconscious, the hit from her head caused that, she also had minor cuts and bruises but she had two big shards of glass on her gut and on her side dangerously close to her lung. With each minute the car slowly slid into the lake. She slowly woke up and pain immediately attacked her. She grunted and saw she was hanging upside down. Her phone was to far for her arms to reach but she heard Elijah's voice

"Elijah" Bloom whined in pain and panicked and was scared when the phone touched water and cut off

Water slowly rose in the car as it fell in faster. But it wasn't sliding in someone was push in it, a witch, she didn't have time to attack her with her magic so she took a big deep breath and felt the cold water surround her. She struggled to take the seat belt off of her but it was jammed. So out of survival mode she tore the shard of glass out of her side and begin to cut the seat belt.

Elijah had found the crash site and followed the trail of the fallen car. There was and powerful old witch staring at the lake. Panic overtook him and he immediately dove into the river. Bloom's car sat at the bottom and she seemed to be cutting the seat belt. She looked slightly relieved when she saw Elijah but He looked more worried when he saw her blood around her. He tried to ripped the door off but something was keeping him from doing it so he went back to the surface for his siblings.

"Kill her she's keeping Bloom inside!" Elijah yelled and immediately Niklaus stood behind the witch with her neck snapped

"No you don't understand! She is to dangerous to live" a younger witch said and out of anger caused pain to the originals

Bloom finally got loose of the seat belt but couldn't get out of the car. Elijah came back down despite the headache and tried to get Bloom out. Bloom couldn't hold it in any long and Elijah knew that. But he kept on going anyways. Niklaus came and then Rebekah and Kol and they all tried to pry the door open. Bloom was already unconscious when Niklaus, Kol, and Elijah struggled to keep the door open while Rebekah grabbed her and brought her back to the surface as fast as her legs let her. She placed Bloom on the muddy ground with her brothers behind her

"She isn't breathing" Rebekah yelled and watched as Elijah put his lips on hers, held her nose and forced air into her lungs

He put both hands on her chest and forcibly pressed down over and over until and repeated to breathe for her. She coughed up some water and turned to her side. At that point she pulled out the shard and muttered a quick healing spell

"Bloom!" Rebekah yelled and threw a hug into her friend as she hugged back

"She's turning blue we should get her warm" Elijah said as he picked up the shivering girl and brought her to their house


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"How are you bloom?" Rebekah had asked the girl as she rubbed her back feeling the cold temperature seeped through the blanket

"I-I'm c-c-cold" Bloom said stuttering through with her blue lips the looked more bluer, she sighed and smiled

"I'll see if Elijah is done with the soup" Rebekah said as the girl nod and watched her friend leave

"How is she?" Klaus asked as rebekah exited the girls room and silently closed the door

"She is still freezing cold no matter how many blankets she has on" Rebekah said and left to see if Elijah was done with the soup

Niklaus entered and looked at the heavily quilted girl. She looked up and smiled showing her blue lips and her white teeth

"H-Hi N-Nikl-aus" Bloom stuttered as Niklaus sat next to her and put a hand on her cheek

"You're freezing" he whispered sympathetic

"Y-You're w-warm" Bloom said with a relieved sigh

Klaus blushed and he took his shirt off and got under the covers. She immediately blushed but welcomed the warmness and laid on his bare chest. The heat immediately spread throughout her body and was warming her up

"T-thanks" she said with her eyes closed

"No problem love" Niklaus said as he stare down at her

"I like it to by the way, the drawing" Klaus said and felt her smile against his chest

"Your way of drawing is amazing, it looks real" Niklaus said feeling the girl slip into the world of slumber as he did himself

Rebekah came back to the room to see that Niklaus was shirtless and Bloom was lying on top of him. Surly they couldn't have done anything while Rebekah was away for no more than two minutes but it was Niklaus and you never know. She checked on her friend and saw how her lips were turning back to pink, her cheeks become rosy, and her skin slowly going back to their original color. She smiled at her friend and Niklaus soon they will find their way together and she would really have a sister. So she kissed the girls forehead then her brothers and left the room.

"You would never believe what I just saw up there" Rebekah said entering the kitchen

"What my dear amusing sister" Kol said with a tight smile

"Niklaus and Bloom asleep on the same bed with his shirt off" Rebekah said as they both turned to her surprised

"You're lying" Kol said with a smile

"No I am not go see for yourself and in the meantime i'll be at the Salvatore's informing them of what happened" Rebekah said and walked away while Kol and Elijah rushed to Bloom's room to in fact find their brother and bloom on the same bed with his shirt off.

How he did it they don't know, but what they do know is that Niklaus would finally be happy in his years of living...sort of

It was already nightfall when he woke up. She still slept peacefully on top of him but the blankets were gone. The only one that was covering them was the single blanket she had. He didn't want to get up and leave so he stayed there letting the girl sleep on him. While he was sleeping he had wrapped both of his arms around her and she did to him. So even if he did want to leave he couldn't

"Did I wake you up?" Bloom asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him

"No you didn't love, how are you feeling?" Niklaus asked looking into her eyes

"Warmer, better, dryer" Bloom said try in to make light in a bad situation and worked when Klaus smiled

"Would you like to get something to eat" Niklaus and was earned with a nod

They both let good each other and headed towards the kitchen and noticed that they were the only two in the house.

"How did your car got into the water?" Niklaus said as he began to make something for Bloom

"Someone was suddenly in the road so I tried to turn and avoid them but I guess my car couldn't keep up so it flipped and somehow ended up by the river. Then someone was pushing my car in the lake and before I knew it I was under water" Bloom said looking at how Niklaus cooks

"Did you see the person in the road?"

"I saw blonde hair" Bloom said then looked up at him

"I'm just glad you're okay" Niklaus said earning a blushing red head

"If your weren't then ill have no one else to draw with"

"Niklaus have you ever been to Paris" Bloom asked suddenly

He shiver when she said his name, a good kind of shiver. He still wasn't used to her say in his real name

"I have a couple of times, why would you asked?"

"Once everything settles down that's the first place I am going to, then after that is the world" Bloom said and was earned with a smile from the hybrid

"I like how you work, nothing can get in your way when you want something" Klaus said admiring and was earned with a beaming smile and set a plate down in front of her

"Thank you Niklaus" Bloom said for both things

"Forgive me if I intrude on you but Niklaus do you want children?" Bloom asked so suddenly again and this question actually caught him off guard

"Hm, I always wanted a child over the years maybe one or two, so to answer your question yes, I have...do you?"

"I always wanted a child but I don't know if I could bear one into a world that is after me, what if they go after my child to get me?" Bloom asked with a sad look Klaus cupped her cheeks and tilt her face so she was looking at him

"If you have children I would protect them no matter the cost" Niklaus said which melted her

They got closer, no one to interrupt them, no damon to call her down, no Rebekah to grab her friend away, no Elijah to break them apart. Just them to. They were so close, so close to be lips on lips when a wolf broke through the window. It caused Bloom to jump and Klaus to hold her protectively. He pushed Bloom behind him while she grabbed his shirt in fear and kill the werewolf. It seems that pack has entered the house so Klaus wrapped an arm around Bloom and rushed out of the house. It was a chase and soon they ended up on the bridge over the lake Bloom just escaped from. They were outnumbered graciously and surrounded, and their only escape seems to be the water

"Ready to swim?" Klaus asked and she got loose from his arm and intertwined their fingers

"I'm ready" Bloom said and they both jumped into the river

"Bloom?" Damon yelled as he walked into the house and straight to his sister's room, no one was there

"Uh Damon you better check this out" Stefan yelled from the kitchen

Once he arrived he sighed and punched the wall. A dead wolf, a broken window, and a open door couldn't be good.

"I could do a locator spell right now just need something of Bloom's" Bonnie said and hurriedly grab candles

Damon grabbed one of Bloom's necklaces and gave it to his girlfriend and watched her do the spell. No matter how many times be saw it he would always be mesmerized by it. But right now he couldn't be.

"They are in a river?" Bonnie said surprised and shock

"And they are going pretty fast" Bonnie said and looked up

"I think I have an idea of where they are heading" Bonnie said keeping the necklace and got up

"Where?"

"The Gilbert lake house, when i was a child me Elena and caroline would hang out there in the summer" Bonnie said as they all got into two cars with Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Rebekah in one, and Elijah and Kol in the the other

The way they were contacting each other was through Rebekah's phone

"I didn't know they had a lake house" Stefan said looking at Bonnie while grabbing Rebekah's hand

"They only used it in the summer but after their parents died they hardly do" Bonnie exclaimed as she held up the necklace

"Why did you keep that?" Damon asked looking at her and the road

"The trail to the house hasn't been used in forever so this will be our compass" Bonnie said looking at the necklace

"Take a left" Bonnie exclaimed and slightly held onto the seat at Damon's harsh turn

"Someone must wants them to end up there but who?" Elijah said over speaker phone

"The vampire witch maybe?" Rebekah said

"Most likely who else would go through so much to have her" Damon said

"So she must be there right now" Bonnie said then instructed Damon to go down that dirt road

"Bloom and Klaus has fallen into a trap" Kol said which made Damon and Elijah speed up more feeling their oldest brother instinct kicked in

The current was stronger and more dangerous at night, so Bloom and Klaus was rushed down the river never staying afloat for more than two minutes. But they still hold hands in fear of losing one another

"Bloom!" Klaus yelled as he pulled her up and let her lay onto a tree trunk that somehow made their way in the water

She looked at him and coughed up some water with a smile. She squeezed his hand and felt a squeeze back

"You're not that good of a swimmer" Klaus said playfully

"I prefer land over water" Bloom said looking at him

She was cold again and Niklaus noticed that with her blue lips and pale skin. He got behind her and let his body heat flow into her.

"Uh Niklaus what's that noise?" Bloom said as she looked at him

It was too dark for her to see so she had to rely on Klaus for sight. He cursed at himself and looked around trying to find anything to grab, but they were in the middle of the river and He didn't want to try something for Bloom's sake

"It's about to get a little bumpy love" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and have a firm grip on the tree

"What do you mea-aaah!" Bloom screamed as they fell down a waterfall and into the freezing cold water

The tree broke with contact from the hard fall but didn't injury anyone. The pressure of the waterfall kept them down while they kicked, or mostly Klaus kicked, away from it. The re-emerged when they were sure they were away from the fall

"So that's what you mean" Bloom said which caused Klaus to smile

They were out of breath, tired, and all of the above when they reached a dock. They climbed on the dock and rested for a few minutes before getting up. There was a house that was empty right in front of them so they decided that they would spend a night there, for Bloom's sake, and return home in the morning.

Klaus broke the lock while Bloom broke the barrier and entered. Bloom then put up a barrier around the house because you never know if any supernatural beings can get in. The house was dark and deserted a perfect place to sleep for the night. They left the kitchen, which had the back door, and walked into the living room with a fireplace. Klaus tended to the fire while Bloom went on a search for blankets. When she came back Klaus got a fire going and Bloom had at least two blankets. She stared at Klaus and he seemed magical. He looked as if he was a god and to Bloom that is what he is to her.

"Stop right here now we have to walk" Bonnie instructed and immediately got out of the car

"No way Bon Bon you're staying in the car" Damon said while Bonnie laughed and kept walking following the necklace compass

"No way I'm finding Bloom to, she is apart of my family now too" Bonnie said over her shoulder which made Damon smile a bit, that's why she's his girl

"If Bloom has figured it out now that she walked into a trap then she'll most likely have a barrier, I can try to break it for a while so we can gain access just long enough to get in" Bonnie said moving branches away from her face

"Then what about the other vampires and wolves, can they get in also?" Rebekah asked following the girls motion

"That I am still thinking of" Bonnie said and was pulled back before the army of supernatural can see her

"Um you might want to think of it now and fast" Kol said looking around the wide spread of the supernatural

"I uh, I found blankets" Bloom said holding up what she found

Klaus walked over to her and wrapped the blanket around her. He made sure she was warm but when she looked up at him he couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her and he kissed her fiercely. What he didn't expect was when she kissed her back with the same amount of fierceness. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid her down on the floor next to the fire place and kissed her greedily. His mouth left hers and traveled down her body then lifted up her wet shirt. His mouth kissed and nibbled explore every inch while he heard her soft moans. After a while both of their clothes were off and they were skin against skin. They never thought about what they were doing just acting and they didn't mind it. They felt like one, she had finally found someone to love her and he had finally found the light in his dark world.

They were laying on the ground with him on his back and her laying on his chest hearing the irregular heart beat. It soothed her, and it made her happy truly happy.

"I'm sorry I brought you into all of this mess" Bloom said with a frown while Niklaus shook his head

"Don't do this to yourself, it is not your fault that she is after you, it is not your fault that your coven was desperate enough to find a cure, it isn't so do not blame this on you"

"If it was one thing I learned from you was that happiness can be in anyone, and if you're happy then I am happy, but I want to be happy with you. So when you're not happy then I'm not, and I want to be. I have spent most of my life unhappy an-"

He was cut off by Bloom's lips who kissed him softly. Not that he mind

"I'm happy with you too" Bloom said and looked into his eyes when they were apart

"I don't know how long the barrier would stay up but the minimum is three days" Bloom said as Klaus wrapped an arm tightly around her waist

"In the meantime you should get some rest love" Klaus said as he lightly rubbed her back with his fingers and soon enough the girl was asleep in his arms

He smiled to himself. After all of these years alone with nobody, using woman as he pleased, and never being able to be tied down. A girl who was barely 5'3, who was hunted by every supernatural being, and who was an amazing artist had captured the heart of the great Niklaus Mikaelson. And he had captured hers.

He had gotten the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"I got it just stay close to me and never leave my side no matter what" Bonnie said without an explanation and walked forward into the crowd with the rest shocked but obliged

Bonnie used her magic to throw people out of her way making a pass way for herself wishing that Bloom would realize they were here

The commotion stirred the red head and woke her up. Seeing Klaus has fallen asleep she took the liberty of letting him sleep. So she got up and went to the window to open the blind a bit. She smiled ecstatic and kissed Klaus fiercely waking him up then hurriedly got into her clothes

"They are here!" Bloom exclaimed and went for the door

She opened it and quickly duck before the dagger hit her then slowly rose showing to fear or weakness. Everyone she loved was right in front of the barrier and Bonnie looked at her with a smile

"Hey can you let us in" Bonnie said and was magically being pulled in as well as Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Kol, and Elijah

Bloom then doubled the power of the barrier and went back inside before a dagger hit right next to her head

"Glad to see You" Bloom said walking away from the door and hugged everybody one by one and noticed that Klaus was fully dressed as well

"You look...interesting" Damon said noticing her soaked clothes, too curly hair that puffs out towards the bottom, and her sunken eyes that has bags under them

"Well when you went down the river, through a waterfall, then used a lot of magic then you could say something" Bloom said with a tired smile

"Besides I went to have an adventure unlike you" Bloom said matter-of-factly

"And we happy you're still here after this adventure, so any plan on how to get out And go to some place much more secluded and safe?" Elijah said

"Well my birthday is in five more days, yay me, but we can wait them out" Bloom said

"Bloom you're feeling weak with this amount of power you're using you can't keep this up for five days" Bonnie said while Bloom shrugged

"We can go out the back way and through the lake" Kol suggested

"I had have enough water in my lifetime and beside they are on the other side of the lake, in the darkness" Bloom said as she sat down next to Klaus on the couch

"We can fight our way through" Damon suggested and everybody shook their heads

"To dangerous one can get left behind and captured" Klaus said

"Then we have to wait it out, in the meantime Bonnie can you give Bloom some of your powers?" Stefan said which made Bonnie cautious but willing to give it up for Bloom and Bloom to shake her head

"That isn't a good idea, if I do that then Bonnie's magic would go straight to the barrier and I don't know if I could give it back to her" Bloom said leaning her head on Klaus' shoulder on the verge of sleep

"Bloom you're tired and weak we can see it in your face, you needs it more than I do" Bonnie said kneeling down as Bloom closed her eyes

"No..." Bloom said before she fell asleep on Klaus' shoulder

"Can you just transfer your magic into her?" Stefan asked and Bonnie stood up and shook her head

"It doesn't work that way, She has to take it" Bonnie explained

"Then what do we do?" Rebekah asked with a sigh

"Wait for her to wake up and change her mind" Bonnie said and peeked out the window

"But with the amount of energy she is using who knows when that'll be" Bonnie mumbled then left the window

The sun peeked itself through the window and onto the girl eyes making her wake up. She felt drained, tired, and hungry so she stretched and got up. Everyone wasn't in the Living room except for Bonnie who was asleep next to her. She was desperately hungry and was craving for something sweet and crunchy. She looked out of the window and sighed it seemed as though no one has left. She cursed herself for walking into a trap and sat on the chair. Her clothes were fully dry but held a stench from the river so she went on a journey to find more clothes.

She came down with a navy blue t shirt that was way too big on her it looked like a dress but kept on her shorts she wore after finding nothing in her size.

"When did you have time to change?" Damon asked once Bloom walked into the kitchen

"People left their clothes here and mine had the stench of the water from the river so I decided to change" Bloom said and gave a little scream when a rock burst through the window

"I thought this was a barrier" Damon said with a critic raised eyebrow

"A barrier against the supernatural not nature" Bloom said while putting get hands on her hip while Elijah picked it up and read the note on it

"I can't read it, it's in the same language as the domino Grimoire" He said and handed over the paper to Bloom

"What does it say?" Stefan asked

"The usual, hand me over or else we are going to hurt Elena" Bloom said then burned the paper

"They don't got the doppelganger... They got the doppelganger" Kol said changing his mind once he saw the girl with a bruised eye, a busted lip, and a bleeding cut on her cheek while being bound and gagged

"Should we leave the girl with them" Rebekah said as everyone thought about it except Bloom

"She had no right to be in this mess" Bloom said while everybody stared at her

"Okay but Bloom you have to think about this, she put you down, talked so much crap about you more than I had said about Klaus in a life time" Damon said then looked to Klaus

"No offense"

"Oh non taken"

"Besides we'll figure something out...eventually" Stefan said bringing out the word eventually which made Rebekah smile

Bloom looked around and saw that everybody agreed but she was to weak and tired to argue

"Are you alright Bloom?" Rebekah asked

"I'm tired" Bloom said and looked as if she was about to faint so Klaus stood next to her just in case she did

"Maybe you should sit down love" Klaus said as Bloom nod

"Yes maybe I should" Bloom said as Klaus guided her to a chair and slowly let her down

"Bloom how long do you think you can keep this barrier up with the amount of energy you have left?" Elijah said

"I don't know, a day...two at most" Bloom said and leaned her head back feeling lightheaded

"And how do you think you can help Elena with the amount of energy you have?" Rebekah said raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, I just don't know" Bloom said sounding defeated

"I want to help her, I truly do but how can I protect someone when I can't protect myself" Bloom said resting her face in her hands and let down very few tears which turned into a waterfall, kind of like the one she went through

"Bloom look at me" Niklaus said kneeling down and took her hands away from her face

"You are the strongest person I have ever gotten the chance to meet. You are strong, brave, courageous, and down right bad ass" Klaus said and smiled when she laughed through her tears

"You can't save everybody all of the time, some things are just a lost cause. If you help Elena now then you would get captured and elena would be set free. But consider this, what if she was working with the witch to get you?" Niklaus asked just thinking of the idea

"How do you know if she is or isn't?" Bloom asked as Klaus got the both of them up

"I wouldn't but you would, you can see words on people's bodies, you check" Klaus said leading her to the window

She took a deep breath and peeked at Elena. What Niklaus said was getting to her, she doesn't really looked like a prisoner. She looked all over her and saw betrayal written in bold on her forehead. And she dug further, she was angered and furious and all of the above. She got them to this point, she was the one who set the trap and got them stuck in a house.

"That lying, betraying, bitch" Bloom hissed out of her teeth and starts pacing

"And for a minute I believe that she change and wanted to actually be friend! Of course I never would but come on! You had to try to be my friend to give me to some witchy bitch just because you ruin your relationship with my brother because you thought I was gonna take him" Bloom said pacing back and forth full of anger

"I think she's a little mad" Kol whispered to his sister who nodded her head

"And...and...i'm done ranting" Bloom said and plopped down on a chair while Bonnie finally woke up

"You just missed the ranting session" Damon said help in the tired girl sit up

"Ended right when I woke up nice" Bonnie said in a fake pout while Damon smile and kissed the top of her head

Damon stood up in front of his sister with a smile

"Are you done with your little rant" Damon said crossing his arms

"Yea" Bloom said looking up at him

"Good because you were starting to get-" Damon stopped mid sentence when the window broke and a stake went through his heart

"No!" Bonnie and Bloom said at the same time while the rest stayed quiet in shock

The two witches ran over to the eldest Salvatore who started going gray. They held each of his hand with tears in their eyes while Stefan was next to his brother, Rebekah behind Stefan for comfort, and Klaus behind Bloom. Bloom tore the stake out and put her hand on the wound. Bonnie did the same knowing That Bloom always had tricks up her sleeve. Bloom chanted while Bonnie did a bit. Slowly Damon regained his regular vampire color and was unconscious before the next part.

Since the spell was too powerful Bloom had to use the barrier so save him. The vampires and wolves poured in. The Mikaelson's fought alongside Stefan while the witches stayed next to the unconscious Damon

"Bonnie, I'm scared" Bloom whispered looking into her friend's eyes

"Don't worry Bloom everything will be-uff" Bonnie was hit beside the head and standing behind her was Elena with a bat

"That felt good" Elena said with a smile

"No!" Bloom got up and ran towards the back

She was surrounded by a lot of people she spun trying to look for an escape. She found none and that they were closing in on her

"Niklaus!" Bloom screamed in panic and was relieved was she saw Niklaus killing his way into the circle

She was going to him when she was grabbed, binded, gagged and blindfolded. She screammed but they were muffled. She felt herself being picked up and she kicked and wiggled her way trying to escape.

"Lights out" Elena whispered in her ear and hit her on the side of her head with a baseball bat

It was quiet at the lake house, the bodies were either in the house or on the lawn. The first one who woke up was Bonnie. The pounding in her head gave her a migraine when she sat up. She panicked everyone was unconscious but that wasn't it, Bloom? Where's Bloom? Bonnie got up and ran out.

"Bloom?" She yelled looking around frantically

It was nightfall and she could barely see her surroundings. So she didn't see the vampire grabbing her by her neck and squeeze until he did so

"Your little friend is gone but let me give you a message" the vampire said with a smirk and whispered violently in her ear which caused tears to fall

"Bonnie" Damon screamed and ripped the vampire's heart out which caused Bonnie to fall to the floor coughing for air

"What happened?" He said looking around at the destruction

"Are you okay?...where's Bloom?"

"They took her" Bonnie sobbed into Damon's shirt who held her emotionless

The girl who saved his live more than once was gone because she was trying to save his dead life again.

"This is my fault" Damon said sadly and held his head down

"No no no Damon don't do this" Bonnie said with pleading eyes

"When all hope is lost and I fall apart you're suppose to say "everything will be fine" Damon I need you to say it" Bonnie said grabbing his shirt desperately

They both knew that nothing was going to be fine if Bloom was gone. She is the happiness that sticks them together. The matchmaker who gets people together. She is their smile and laughter. So when she is gone it's like they are in a world of grey, where nothing is happy.

"Everything will be alright" Damon said kissing the top of her head

"Damon?!" Stefan said surprised and ran to his brother giving him a hug once Bonnie backed away

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered to his brother

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Stephanie" Damon said with a sad smirk

"Where's Bloom?" Stefan asked and felt his heart shattered when none of them answer

"No...no" Stefan said shaking his head

"Stefan she's gone" Bonnie said hugging herself with tears streaming down her face and Damon putting an arm around her comfortingly

Stefan scoffed and fell on the stairs trying to keep the tears from spilling over

"Bloody hell" Rebekah said rubbing her neck while walking down the stair and sat next to Stefan

"She's gone" Stefan whispered which got Rebekah's attention

"She's...gone?" Rebekah said with tears already streaming down and Stefan to put an arm around her squeezing her tightly making sure she is never to be taken away

"Bonnie can do a locator spell right?" Rebekah said sniffing

"I lost her necklace" Bonnie said head hung low

"But her clothes, she changed her clothes" Kol said behind Rebekah holding up Bloom's black shirt

"And I do believe that that counts as one of her belongings" Elijah said fixing his attire

"That'll work" Bonnie said with a smiling laugh

"Then you better get on it love, there's no time to waste" Klaus said with a smirk and immediately everybody rushed to get what the witch needed

It was dark when the pounding from her headache woke up, and it wasn't because of the Blindfold. She brought her arms under her legs to be in front of her and soon tear the blindfold and gag off. She was in the trunk of the car, very rude by the way, and the driver didn't seem to care about the wellbeing of her. She hit against the top of the trunk but didn't dare to scream. Eventually her wrist began to hurt so she thought of the next best thing, she kicked off the tail light and hoped that a cop would stopped them. She saw the road out of the space.

It was dark, outside was dark, the road was silent as the driver pulled over. The driver then got out and started to freak

"She hurt my baby" the guy said pacing around

"Darling we could always get it replaced" the female voice said trying to calm down the guy

Bloom kicked the other tail light out of the car making the guy growled in fury

"That is it!" He yelled and opened the trunk

Once he did Bloom kicked in in his face. Jumped out and ran. Unfortunately she couldn't out run a vampire so she was thruster back in the car with a punch to her face from the guy. Her world felt dizzy and slow

"She deserves it" the guy said outside the trunk

"I know my love but don't hit her ever again, she is important" the woman said threatening and left to the passenger side

Her nose was leaking of blood and began to turn black and blue. Possibly broken but she was too in a daze to notice. Her head hurts, her nose hurts, her back hurts, everything hurts. And whether an liked it or not she had to deal with it. And she dealt with it when her eyes closed and the darkness behind her eyes took her over.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Wake up" the voice said sternly as she pulled Bloom's head up to wake her up

They were somewhere abandoned by the amount of empty building parts in the walls. The sun was out which made her eyes hurt when she opened them. her nose has stopped bleeding but felt as if a thousand bricks had been chucked at her face. Her head hurt slightly less and other than those two thing everything else seemed fine, except for the sensation in her stomach.

She was still in a daze though. That punch really got to her. And the woman cursed at her boyfriend for doing such a thing

"What's your name?" The woman said kneel in in front of Bloom and watched as she struggled to hold her head up

"B...Bloom" Bloom said the best she could but was slurred

"Ugh you idiot look what you caused her" The woman said speaking to the guy behind her

"She had it coming to her babe" the guy said sounding younger than how she pronounced things

"But now she can't focus clearly, so how am I suppose to become a witch again if she could barely say her name?!"

They started to argue for a while and eventually the woman won. The guy left to blow off some steam while the woman stayed with her

"Can you heal yourself?" She says sitting across from her

"Need...hands" Bloom said making the girl sigh and untie one of her hands

Bloom looked at the woman warily and watched as she sat back down as if waiting for her to heal herself. Bloom passed her hand over her face while muttering and instantly she felt better and again except the sensation in her stomach.

"I have heard how you defeated many witches at once without breaking a sweat" the woman said after a moment of silence when she got done retying her hand

"Do you have water? I could really go for a drink" Bloom said with a smile obviously ignore the statement

"How much power do you have exactly?"

"Maybe a steak? Do you have that?"

"How much power do you have?" She said a bit more forcibly

"Oh maybe burgers? Eh not really a burger fan so lasagna? Not to fancy how about-"

"How much power do you have?!" She yelled annoyed and angry

"You know I have heard questions out of your mouth but not one please" Bloom said with a smiling smirk which made the girl go crazy

"Would you **please** answer my questions?" The woman gritted through her teeth

"See asking nicely goes along way...now what questions would that be?" Bloom asked tilting her head with an innocent face

"How much power do you have?"

"However much power I have" Bloom said smiling which cause the woman to sighed in annoyance and run a hand through her blonde hair

"I don't know...whenever I need it I use it...does that help?"

"No not really but anyways, is it true you killed a group of witches at once?"

"Yea, they were hurting my family so I protect them" Bloom said with a shrug of the shoulder

"Who is your family?"

"My family is my family...that isn't important"

"Besides by the amount of creatures you sent after me I believe you should know who they are" Bloom said with a look in her eye but immediately became happy

"I should but every time I do send them hardly any of them comes back to tell me...so Who are them?"

"That, my blonde kidnapper, is something I shall not tell you" Bloom said with a smile

"Okay then how strong is your magic?" The woman said walking behind Bloom

"How strong was the barrier?" Bloom asked with a questionable face

"Very strong...i'll give you credit for that one"

"Well imagine that times like a lot" Bloom said with a smirk once the woman pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance when she came back around her

"You're being really difficult" the woman said through her teeth

"No I'm not I'm telling you what you want to know, which I hardly know myself" Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders

The woman stared at her intensely with hatred. She was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but she had no choice. This girl was being difficult and she hates difficult people. So she swung her arm back and slammed it against the red head's right leg causing her to scream out in pain. The weapon was metal which caused the impacted area to swell instantly and the bone to break

"I don't like difficult people" the woman said calmly and casually

"I don't like crazy people" Bloom said looking up at her with no emotion

The woman looked at her and left the room. Leaving Bloom silently scream out in pain and let a few tears slide down. She attempted to lean forward but was stopped by her tied hands.

She wanted to be home, to be with Damon and Stefan. To let Rebekah engulf Bloom in shopping and girl things. She wanted Bonnie and Elijah to act like siblings with. She wanted Kol to put makeup on him and have a good laugh. But most of all she wanted Niklaus to have him wrapped his arms around her body and hold tightly. She just wants them

...

"Umph" Bonnie exclaimed with Damon catching her before she hit the ground

This was her fifth time trying to do a locator spell on the poor missing girl. But every time she does it she is being blocked out by many of other witches who is keeping the area out of her reach. Therefore causing the girl to pass out from exhaustion.

"Pop goes the weasel" Kol exclaimed silently while everyone gave him a glare

"At least we narrowed it down now" Rebekah said looking at the map that had a circle around a few towns including Mystic Falls

"Barely" Damon said gently placing the tired witch on the couch

"Does this happen often?" Elijah asked looking at the exhausted witch

"She's new" Damon said with a tight smile then exited the house with a huff

"Jeez what got under his fangs?" Kol said while everybody gave him another glare

"What?"

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah said while walking out to get Damon

He was at the boardwalk sitting at the edge. He was staring intensely at the water as if he was thinking. Rebekah slowly sat next to him looking at him

"Everything I did was for her. I tried to protect her and keep her from harm. But...i...i failed...i failed" Damon whispered hanging his head with a defeated sigh

"Damon you didn't fail-"

"If I hadn't gotten that stake through my heart she wouldn't have had to use the barrier's power to save me and she would still be here" Damon said standing up making the blonde girl also stand up

"Rebekah i...i let her down" Damon said looking at the girl with tears threatening to spill over

"Damon nobody could have foretold what would've happen, nobody could've known that she would be so exhaustive she had to use the barrier for power, nobody could've known any of that. So you shall not put this burden on yourself do you hear me" Rebekah said grabbing both sides of his head to look into his eyes

He was grateful that she said that. He was grateful that they had put the past behind them and grew to love each other like siblings. He was lucky that she was here

"Thanks Blondie" Damon whispered hugging the girl tightly who hugged the same way

"Let's see if Bonnie have woken up" Rebekah said smiling up at what she viewed as a brother and ushered him back inside

...

"Wake up" the guy forcibly woke the sleeping red head up

She hadn't been sleeping and if she did then she would have horrible nightmares of Damon and the rest killed off because of the creatures after her. But this sleep wasn't haunted by nightmares so she was happy when she hadn't jumped awake but was now mad that this guy had woken her up from the sleep she begged for.

"What do you want?" Bloom said spitefully and tiredly

"My you're a pretty thing...especially when you're mad" the guy said placing a finger under her chin pushing her face upwards towards his

"You should see me when I'm happy" Bloom said and shook her head away from him

"But that doesn't answer my question does it?" Bloom said looking at him through her lashes while she watch him smile and move to the seat across from her

"No I guess not" he said with a smiling smirk

"Then answer it and hurry up, I would you know love to go back to sleep" Bloom said with a tight smile

"you are beautiful" he said and leaned towards her which made her keep her distance as best as she could

"now now don't be shy, I wouldn't hurt ya...at least not yet" the guy said grabbing her chin forcibly "besides we don't want to get your pretty little face dirty...would we?"

He pushed her chin away then sat back in his seat. She stared at him with a look of hatred and disgust but he seemed to not mind it.

"I'm here because she wanted me to get answers out of you without her hurting you because…how did she phrase it…" _You're a difficult asshole"_ " he said with a smile which made Bloom put on a real smile

"tell her I said thanks" Bloom said leaning back in the seat

"Who are they? Your family" he said crossing his arms and watched Bloom as she crossed her leg over the other looking elegant except she was in dirty shorts and an oversized shirt

"That is something I would never tell you" Bloom said suddenly feeling a headache attack her so she attempted to run her head against her shoulder

"What if we just go to the spot where you usually stayed at" he said curiously

She didn't give an answer due to this headache. Something is happening to her and it can't be magic, she already handled that, but what is it. Maybe she is feeling sick for her home but it doesn't amount to the sickness she is feeling.

She feels hot but cold in the same time. She feels lightheaded but feel as if everything is weighing down on her. She feels as if she is dying but is living.

"You alright reddie" the guy asked leaning forward it examine the girl better

She turned her head to her side and vomit out what was in her stomach, which was hardly anything

"oh gosh!" the guy help surprised by this action

When nothing else came out her head hung and she was enveloped in the world of black.

…

Bonnie was over the map chanting a language with her eyes closed trying to find the redhead before her birthday which was tomorrow. And by the looks of things she is in mystic falls but where they don't know.

"Bonnie you should take take break, her something to eat" Rebekah said coming up behind the girl putting a hand on her shoulder

Once the contact was made Rebekah felt a wave of magic roll into her body and fell back onto the floor

"Rebekah!" Bonnie yelled going next to her side which made the guys in the other room enter the room

Rebekah felt as if her body was numb and she couldn't move at all. Sweat rolls down her forehead and her breathing was irregular.

"Rebekah?!" Stefan's worried voice faintly said and was covered with a much more louder voice

" _Rebekah_ " the voice was sweet and soft but had the hint of pain and tiredness hidden in the voice

"Bloom?" Rebekah said weakly which caused everybody to be puzzled except for the voice

"where are you" Rebekah said as she was being lifted up and placed on the couch

"Bloom is talking to her...her magic!" Bonnie announced excitedly

" _Rebekah I have no idea but the building is breaking away_ " Bloom was tired by the sounds of it

"Rebekah ask her if she is alright" Klaus said over the other voices

"Bloom are you alright?" Rebekah asked while Bonnie wiped her forehead with a napkin

" _The bitch hurt my leg, and my stomach is going crazy"_ Bloom said then stopped for a second

" _Rebekah I'm scared...they are going to kill me tomorrow, I know it"_ Bloom said absolutely terrified

"No they won't Bloom, we would make sure of it" Rebekah whispered

"What is she saying" Damon said eagerly

" _Bekah….i have to go before the witches finds out in talking to you"_

"No bloom don't go" Rebekah pleaded for the girl to stay

The blonde original then felt as if a weight as lifted off of her and she can suddenly breathe better, she because alert of her surroundings but she felt a massive headache. She fully opened her eyes and looked at the faces that hovered above her and sat up.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom P.O.V

I wasn't bounded to the chair when I woke up but I was in some room underground. The cool dirt from beneath me soothed my hot skin also getting into my hair. I slowly sat up after letting my eyes adjust to the darkness around me. The only light was the dimly lit torch on the other side of the cell I occupied.

I got up from the floor and made my way towards the bars of the cell leaning against them for support.

"Hey!" I yelled with my raspy voice and coughed afterwards

After a while a vampire arrived in front of me and sighed in annoyance. She wore black skinny jeans, a long sleeve dark green shirt, with blacks flats that complimented her dark skin tone.

"What" she said annoyed that i called for someone

"Can i get some water….please" I said as casual as I can looking into her eyes

I watched her sighed and walked away quickly coming back with a cool bottle of water. She handed it over which I gratefully grabbed and drank much of it. I sighed in pleasure of the coolness of the water and hung my head

"Thank you" I said and smiled at her, she looked at me and stared intensely as if to figure me out

"I'm Bloom by the way, or course you might already know that but I like to give a great first impression" I held my hand out for her to shake and she looked at it as if it was a trick of some sort

"I can't do anything I'm too weak for any magic at the moment" I said with a smile, cautiously and carefully she put her hand on mine and we shook

She then left without a word and I was left in the solitude of my cell. I looked around the best I can outside my cell and saw an opening fully lit. In the middle was the blonde vampire and her minion boyfriend as well as a couple of other people. I soon heard the clanking of heels and saw the blonde approaching my cell.

"Where is it?" She gritted through her teeth and clutched the bars of the cell

"Where is what?" I asked keeping a good distance away from her not because of fear but because of what she has already done to my leg

"The Grimoire, where is it" i crossed my arms and shrugged my shoulders trying to make her life as hard as I can

"Unfortunately i don't have it with me if I did I would've been out"

"Then where will it be at" Mikealson house of course but why would I mention that to her, hopefully Niklaus, Damon or any of them would be smart enough to take the Grimoire with them and keep it in a good place

"Why don't you get someone to find it it shouldn't be a problem, would it" I said with a smile she left after a long hard stare and I smiled even more victoriously

After feeling a wave of nausea and the pain from my leg I sat down slowly and grunted when my leg made contact with the ground. I gather the strength to do a quick healing spell but it only did so much in my weak state. I sighed defeated and leaned my head back closing my eyes for the moment of peace.

"That's a nasty hit you got" a voice said from the other side of the cell, I when I opened my eyes it was the person who gave me the water

"I'm Layla by the way" she said with a small smile which I was utterly shocked by

"I got on her nerves so she hit me with something metal" I said with shrug of my shoulders

"It's not the worst thing I've endured" I said sitting up slowly

"Is it true? That you're the Answer to everything" she asked and when I looked into her eyes she had hope

"Unfortunately, I am" I cursed the people who have done this to me if I was ableto

"How does it feel? To be wanted for what you were born with. To be chased day after day for what they made you. To be blessed with a curse and cursed for your blessing...how does it feel?"

"It's horrible putting my family and myself in danger day after day not knowing the extent of their efforts and one day they actually killed my brother so in my effort to save him I got captured, but at the end of the day if I hadn't gotten this curse I wouldn't have met them or met anybody I would've today" I said with a sincere smile for my happy state not knowing which way I should react to me curse

"I thought you'll love to be the Answer you could've turn your brothers human" she said with a a confused look

"If they wanted to be human they would've asked me a long time ago, they care about me for me and not like anybody here that wants me for my curse"

"I know this is insensitive of me, and I know that you would hate do to anything for people who've chased you, but…" she trailed off and laughed inwardly towards herself

"It's okay just tell me" I liked kindly and she looked at me with a small smile

"Do you think-"

"Andros! Boss wants ya" the boyfriend said interrupting Layla giving her a glare. She left leaving us alone immediately

"What happened with Bloom" Damon said looking at the girl once she sat up

"Where is she" Klaus said eager to get his girl back

"She doesn't know she just said a the building is falling apart" Rebekah said holding her head from a massive headache.

"Is she alright?" Elijah asked for everybody who dreaded the question. After a moment of silence Rebekah sighed

"Somebody hurt her leg and her stomach" everybody stayed silent not knowing how to process this information

"She was also panicking, saying that they are going to kill her tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is Halloween...her birthday" Stefan said putting her hand on Rebekah's shoulder comfortably

The room was filled with anger and eager. Angry at themselves for not protecting her enough and eager to get her back knowing this clue. The one who acted out on their anger flipped the coffee table breaking it instantly and walked out

"Niklaus!" his older brother called and went after him

They stopped at the waterfall for a purpose. Niklaus had to tell his brother of his big decision, even if he hated it with every bit of him.

"Brother do you want her to live her life the way she wants to"

"Of course but we have to-"

"Then listen to me and try to understand why I am going to do this" Niklaus said and talked to his brother who felt confused

"I love her brother, I truly do but with all of her gifts she will be hunted down for the rest of her life"

"You're not suggesting what I am thinking are you Niklaus?" Elijah said worried that his brother was going to kill her

"If you think I'm going to murder her I won't not even if it was to break my curse, but I have another idea in mind"

"What did she mean by the building, did she said how it looks like" Damon said asking starting to think of a pace where she would be at

"She didn't describe she just stated it was breaking away" Rebekah said standing up noticing the hint on the elder Savatore's voice

"What are you thinking?"

"Of course I'm an idiot! She's at the ruins!" Damon said making his way towards the door but was stopped by Stefan

"What ruins Damon"

"The Domino ruins, they occupied Mystic Falls at one point but since they all died no one was there so preserve the building to it began falling apart"

"Do you know where it is" Kol asked serious for once in his life

"I took Bloom there that's where we found the Grimoire" Damon said which put a smile on everybody's face

"Well we better be going, we have an hour until midnight" Elijah said getting ready to get dirty

"An hour until Halloween" Klaus finished with the determination of getting Bloom back.

"How can I help you?" I said with a smile towards the guy that was leaning against the cell

"Came to keep you company" he smiled and reached for something out of my sight, he held up two glasses and a bottle of bourbon

"Trying to get me drunk?" I said with an eyebrow raised

"Maybe, i saw you danced at New Orleans" he said with a smirk then poured some in a cup and put it on my side of the cell

"How do I know if you didn't put something in it" he sighed and took a sip then put it back in the same spot

"Happy?"

"Very much" I made my way closer to the drank and held it in my hand staring at him

"You haven't told me your name"

"Why would you want to know my name?" he looked at me confused and took a sip of his drink

"I don't know it's just something I like to know" I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed my posture

"It's Sky" he said with a smile

"Well I can't say it's nice to meet you since you punched me in my face-"

"You broke my car"

"BUT I guess it's nice to meet, I guess you already know my name but it's Bloom" I said with a small smile

"Bloom Domino" he said staring at me

"Bloom Salvatore" I corrected him and he laughed as if what I stated it silly

"Are you aware of your background" he asked leaning forward

"I'm aware that the coven used me to bring the vampire back to life so she could be in control of whatever she wanted" I rolled my eyes internally, it seemed silly to try to kill someone for their personal gain

"But do you know why they choose you" I'm intrigue, I was told it was because I was the youngest member but maybe there is more to it. He continued when I wouldn't talk

"Before it was easy to change a vampire back because they had the witch, but when she was turned their power wasn't enough to change her back" he took another sip and refilled his cup while I slowly spilled the alcohol on the gash on my leg

"So they asked their ancestors for an idea anything to turn her back willing to do anything… that's when you came into the picture. The ancestors told them to sacrifice you and she would be turned back" he was silent and so was I, the burning from my leg minimize while I was listening to him. I don't know where this is going but I could already tell that I wasn't going to like it

"Well what happened after that, why did the ritual go so wrong? Why me and not someone else?" I asked desperately trying to place things in the right spot

"When they began the ritual and gathered around you no one could've predicted what would happen. During the ritual a white light escaped from their bodies, from every single one then like lightning it flashed into you, and from someone who was there and saw this first hand I have never seen anything like it" he said in amazement as if he saw this not even a few minutes ago

"There was an outrage among everybody, they wanted you to die so they can get their powers back and when they tried they ended up dead"

"They never thought that her daughter could be this powerful but of course it made sense because she came from her"

"Her daughter…..what do you mean by _her daughter_?" I asked completely shocked of his reply never in a million year would I have thought of this

"I mean that the vampire over there, her name is Daphne and she is your mother"


	8. Chapter 8

The cell door open and she walked in. Daphne walked in with the Grimoire under her arm with a smile.

"Look what I found at the Mikaelson house" she raised the book as a praise of her work

"How lovely, but you can't expect me to perform the spell"

"You will whether you like to or not" she leaned against the wall still having a smile on her face

"And how would you make me?" I raised my eyebrow laughing at the thought of her making me

"At this moment your friends and family are on their way to come to your rescue, without your power they would be vulnerable to the witches"

"They have a witch-"

"One witch against a lot of others, and i doubt mother nature would be in your favor for killing them" she chuckled, walked over towards me and grabbed my face

"Play your card good dear daughter of mine" she pushed my face and left the cell, relocking it leaving me to contemplate on how to keep everybody from getting killed

"How does it feel?" Layla came back with a smile and some new people

"Still hurts nothing new" I said with a smile and got up and limped over to her

"I'm Bloom" i said to the rest of the people

"They wanted to see you in person but think you'll brainwash them into setting you free" Layla said with a sly smile

"Unfortunately i don't have my Grimoire so that's a no" i playfully grinned at them which made them felt more at ease

"Would you know if Daphne has ever turned someone to a vampire" I asked with a serious attitude

"Why would you want to know that" a magenta hair boy said with a cautious expression

"If I turn her human then that means everybody she turned will be human" i looked at them hoping that they would know what would happen

"What would happen after that" a blonde vampire spoke up with an unconvinced attitude

"All of the year the vampire missed will catch up to them, they would die in a matter of seconds" everybody stayed silent

"She's bluffing anything to get her out!" magenta hair said which caused me to give him a glare

"I wish a was and by the looks of things mostly all of you were turned by her including you"

"How do you know all of this?" a werewolf with brown hair and honey blonde highlights asked stepping forward

"I saw it happen, a red hair vampire was killed and soon after that the vampire that she turned died right next to her"

"If I go through with this five of you will die in a matter of seconds" I looked at them with a soft expression

"I don't want you to die even if I barely know you"

"Then we have to think of something" a boy with red/brown hair looked at his watch then back to me

"In less than half an hour"

The car ride wasn't long, they would've just flashed there buy for Bonnie's sake they drove so they wouldn't have to deal with her vomiting her dinner.

Damon came to a sudden stop with caused the witch yo swing forward but was stop by the vampire

"You okay Bon Bon?" he head her head and slowly turned it towards him

"Yea I'm fine" she smiled and gave him a sweet short kiss then exited the car and went to the rest

"Which way Damon"

"East" they all looked to where he said watching small twinkling in the woods

"Let's go" They began to walk except for the eldest vampire

"Hold on...we have to think of this first"

"Like what" Rebekah said wondering why would they stop when they are so close onto getting Bloom back

"Well for first what happens if someone gets to Bonnie and manages to kill her"

"My blood is already in her system just in case" Damon put an arm around her

"What happens if one of us got killed, them what would happen next"

"We won't split up, stick together" Bonnie said and that's when they began to walk into the woods

The silence was something special, it was so sharp it can cut the stress everybody had and it was also comfortable between all of them. The sweet smell struck their nose making everybody but the witch to take deep breaths trying to compose themselves.

"What's that on the floor" Stefan bend down and put his finger on the dot to reveal the red sweet smelling liquid

"Bloom" he got back up and started walking following the trail of blood

"Wait Stefan We don't have a plan, we can't just walk in there" Bonnie stopped Stefan with a sigh of defeat from him

"What do you think we should do?"

"We can't stay here and discuss it they probably have vampires and wolves around here that could be eavesdropping"

"We don't have a lot of time Bonnie only half an hour" Kol said while everyone sighed defeated, it was true they didn't have enough time whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not

"Then we go head first to the enemy"

"What can go wrong?"

The cell door slammed open startling me awake. When I opened my eyes Daphne was hovering above me crossing her arms.

"Ready?" She smiled fakely and pulled me up

"Hold up I have to say one word to you" I pulled my arm away from her and she sighed annoyed

"What is it I'm on a tight schedule"

"How could you do this to the vampires you turned. You know what you're doing to them. You know you're going to kill them!" I attempted to push her but her and her vampire strength kept her at bay

"In the real world you use who you got to use to get what you want in life….but of course you wouldn't know how that would feel like would you" I clenched my jaw and gave a small smile

"And you wouldn't know how it feels to be alive again would you" I whispered harsh and smiled more when I saw her jaw clenched

The snap echoed softly but loud enough to make more supernatural creatures arrive. Soon there was a full blown fight going on. Bonnie was muttering a spell that kept the Mikaelson's and Salvatore's unaffected by the witches on the other side.

The first one to go down was Stefan but it wasn't just a normal vampire who wanted him dead it was Layla. She pinned his arm back and whispered in his ear

"Calm down boy I'm on your side, we are trying to help Bloom too but in order to do that we need to work together" He calmed down and she let go

"is it just you or…"

"Me and my friends, we've made a plan with Bloom which includes you just give me a signal when you're ready" she stood back and waited for a reply. Once she received a nod from the Salvatore she smile and shook his hand

"For Bloom!" she yelled and held her hands up in the air soon enough ten other people retaliated by the same words and restated the words Layla said and killed the people that they were once working with

"Andros what the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry Diaspro but fortunately I found someone to believe in" Layla didn't waste a second to snatch the heart from the blonde vampire with a smile of satisfaction

"But unfortunately for you Andros Daphne had a feeling you would've switched side so lights out" the voice whispered behind her ear and then the world was black

"Hey! A little less pushing okay I can't hardly walk thanks to you" I trudged towards the fully lit room and squinted once I was there

Once we arrived she ushered me towards the pedestal where the Grimoire was held wide open to the page I was suppose to read

"You have ten minutes" Daphne said and stood behind her

"I can't think on an empty stomach" I said and immediately was given an Apple

I looked at the Apple and looked at the girl who gave me the Apple

"What's the matter, you don't trust us?" Daphne said walking up next to me

"Not one bit" I said with a tight smile looking at her, she smirked, grabbed the Apple and took a bite of it

"There happy?"

"Yes I love to eat after a psycho, youre lucky I haven't eaten in days" I took a bite from the Apple and sighed in pleasure

"This is the best Apple I've eaten" I said smiling and continued to read the page

There were bangs and thrashing around that came from up above and soon a bunch of vampires and wolves jumped down in front of me carrying unconscious and half conscious people

"You were right Daphne, they switched sides" a male's voice said and I half watched and half read as they put them in the cells around me

"Bloom" Bonnie said being half conscious and placed in a cell by herself

"Bonnie" I whispered lowly and was shoved from behind

"Read!" Daphne shouted harshly and caused me to stumble forward wincing in pain from my leg at the sudden movement

I glared back at her and looked down at the Grimoire reading. Occasionally stealing glances at everybody and one by one they began to wake up

"Bloom!" Damon said rushing t

o the bars and grabbed them immediately retracting his hands from the vervain

"Are you okay"

"What did they do to you"

"Keeping reading!" she yelled and turned me around making her grabbed my face and pulled it towards her

"Don't touch her!"

"It's either you ignore them and keep reading or the little witch friend of yours will no longer be on this plane of earth" she gritted through her teeth and let me go, slowly and variously I turned around and kept my attention on the book and no one else even if they were trying to get my attention

I felt this stranger surge of power flow into me making me feel stronger by the minute. Maybe it was the food that I was finally eating or maybe something else, it didn't matter now because I heard the big song or a clock somewhere and everybody turned to look at me

"Happy Birthday Bloom" Daphne whispered into my ears causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand

up and dread to fill me

 **In case you were wondering of what I have implied of their statuses as werewolf or vampires I have made a list of it just for your knowledge, enjoy the chapters my lovelies.**

 **V**

 **Layla**

 **Sky**

 **Riven**

 **Timmy**

 **Stella**

 **W**

 **Flora**

 **Helia**

 **Brandon**

 **Nabu**

 **Tecna**


	9. Chapter 9

I stared shockingly to the ground, then to the people in the cell. Specifically to Niklaus, i let the worry rush out of my face and settled in everyone else.

"Start the spell" Daphne stood in front of me blocking my view causing me to look at her then the book

"And don't even think of trying to do something, the human witch would automatically become dead and you brothers with her" she said with a smug look, so with a heavy heart I started the spell with her in the big circle in front of me

 _Μήπως η μητέρα φύση ακούει την κλήση μου,  
Και σπάστε τον σκληρό τοίχο.  
Για να αφήσει αυτό το βαμπίρ να αναπνεύσει και πάλι,  
Για να αφήσει τη μοίρα να σκύψει εναντίον τους._

The wind began to blew around the room even when there was nothing to be blowing it. It never blew out the candles or moved a single grain of sand.

 _Ακούστε την κλήση μου να ακούσετε την έκθεσή μου,  
Για να γίνει αυτός ο βαμπίρ που θα ήταν κάποτε._

I walked, or more like limped, from behind the stand and around the circle much to my dislike.

 _Κάντε αυτό το βαμπίρ σε μια μάγισσα,  
Χωρίς περικοπή, έγκαυμα ή φαγούρα.  
Μπορεί αυτές οι θυσίες να κάψουν μια τρύπα,  
Για να πάρετε τη ζωή που κάποτε έκλεψε.  
Αφήστε την ηλικία της να είναι τακτική και αργή,_

I walked to the other side of the circle when a knife was laid on the floor. Grabbing the knife and her hand which she offered I cut her hand more harshly than what was needed when I noticed that once I did it a pinch from my hand caused me to jump. The deep cut was also on me, on the same hand. She had us linked together and when I looked at her she smirked.

Continuing with the spell, I grabbed the candle and held her hand over it which caused the burning sensation to be on mine making me retract the fire immediately. Then finally she scratched her hand still giving me a smirk of victory. While i held my injured hand close to my chest and continued the spell I dread.

 _Χωρίς να αφήσουμε τα χρόνια να δείξουν.  
Για να αφήσετε πάλι αυτή την ηλικία βαμπίρ,_

Four men stood in front of me, human men. I stared in shock while murdering the spell not stopping for Bonnie's sake. And while a knife was placed in my hand. Looking at the knife and the person who gave me it, I shook my head furiously.

Big mistake. With a nod of her head someone had the awake Bonnie in their arms with a hand over her neck. Fear shine in her eyes while everyone else was desperately trying to get out of the cells that trapped them, especially Damon.

I turned back to the four zone out men and shone them that I was sorry before I pinged the knife through their hearts and watched as their blood filled the ring of the circle.

 _Σας φέρνω τέσσερις άνδρες.  
Για να αφήσετε την εποχή αυτή βαμπίρ με το χρόνο, σας παρουσιάζω με την καύση σου._

The soft crackling of herb filled my delicate ears and was placed in the circle making the circle brighten by the moonlight.

 _Ακούστε την κλήση μου να ακούσετε την έκθεσή μου,  
Για να γίνει αυτός ο βαμπίρ που θα ήταν κάποτε.  
Κάντε αυτό το βαμπίρ σε μια μάγισσα,  
Χωρίς περικοπή, έγκαυμα ή φαγούρα_

The ground shook with this last verse and dread absolutely filled every inch of my body. And once I finished the spell she shone bright and the air seemed to leave the room making me cough.

I covered my eyes with the hand the held the knife. When I glanced through the reflection I saw a expression that broke my heart. Niklaus held fear in his eyes, fear that I have caused, fear that I have to fix. So i stood there upright as if nothing has happened.

The light finally died down and Daphne stood there with blood shown in her face and her heart beating. She smiled victoriously and looked at me.

"I couldn't have done this without you my daughter so thank you, but you have to die now" she smiled and people started to surround me never blocking her view.

She turned to a witch and nodded her head. I looked at the direction of the witch and concentrate in the light inside her which I transferred into me gaining me more energy. Suddenly the people around me flew back and hit the walls, some even open the cages that were locked.

"You're right mother it is time to die, just not by myself" I held the knife up to my throat and with tears down my face I lead the knife deep into my skin and across my neck with loud shrieks

We both fell to the ground and I help my hand up towards her. Breaking the bond to make sure that if I somehow live through this she wouldn't. And keeping my hand up to have nobody at her side helping her manually or magically.

But the shrieks from the other side of the room made more tears flow down my face. And soon the werewolves that worked for her left her, and the vampires she turned died on the spot. Study died except for the vampires I encountered which took more energy out of me, making me lose blood faster.

"Bloom" Bonnie slid her way next to me and held my head on her lap

"Bloom forget about her, heal yourself" she pleaded with tears in her eyes and I shook my head with even more then changed my attention to the witch that turned pale

"Bloom please for everyone heal yourself" I relaxed and my hand went down to the ground still focused on the witch that gave me an evil glare.

And this time I smiled victoriously, knowing that she is slowly losing the life that gave me life. So I inwardly cheered when she lowered her eyes and one last deep breath escaped from her lungs. And I relaxed when I flicked my hand which caused her body to snap instantly making sure she was died. I turned my attention to the hovering people above me smiling at everyone of them.

 **No One P.O.V**

They defeated the witches that tried to resurrect the dead one. And after it was done they rushed towards the dying red head who was held in their hearts dearly.

"Bloom she is dead now please heal yourself" Niklaus said begging the girl to obey for once and to their relief she weakly held her hand over her cut.

But to their fear her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hand fell away from the cut causing the females shriek in horror

She smiled so peacefully at them and they all couldn't help the tears the fell down more viciously. She was picked up by Klaus and rushed out of the hole in the ground. Damon grabbed the witch's hand and they all followed Klaus as he desperately tried to keep Bloom alive.

Arriving at the hospital the hybrid compelled the nurse to call their best doctor and don't stop until she is alive with a beating heart.

And they were all left at the waiting room wanting the redhead to come back to them alive and well to let her experience life the way she wanted to.

 _She felt at peace where she was at. No fear, no panic. Just calm. She smiled and felt the air flow gently around her making her body feel cool. For once in her life she wasn't worrying of later. Just pleasant with now._

" _Bloom" a motherly voice said sadly with a hint of worry hidden in it_

" _Mother…." The redhead trailed off searching for the voice from all over but to no avail_

" _I am struck with grief for your passing, and by the acts of my children" the voice was warm and spiteful to listen to_

" _I could only imagine the horrors you went through physically and emotionally, and wouldn't want to repeat this. But I want you to answer, would you rather stay here with me where you can live happily without a worry in world or go back to the living where you'll be chased for what you are"_

 _There was a white light to her right that gave off a sense of calm. Where nothing goes wrong and she can live happily there. And to her left there was everyone she loved rushing her into a hospital and giving her to the care of the doctors._

 _There was Niklaus giving her to the care of some stranger with a year's work of college. To try and save my life unlike the people who wanted me dead. She red head looked back to the white light, to her friends then finally to the white light that was calling her name. Making her smile peacefully and look up at the mysterious voice from up above._

" _I think I have to be there" I talked softly knowing that she knows what she means._

" _Okay dear Bloom" a white light came and the sense of ease washed into her making her feel light as a feather and as calm as waves_


	10. Chapter 10

There wasn't that much people in the waiting room compared to when they came in. The people who remained was the Salvatore brother's, the Mikaelson's, and two people that taken a large liking to the red head. They've been there for hours, but for them it felt like and eternity. Waiting on news from the doctor, from anybody to hear anything positive on her state of wellbeing.

"Do you want something to eat?" the eldest Salvatore asked the witch and was received with a shake of the head

"No I don't want to miss anything on Bloom" She gave a tight smile and leaned on his shoulder which made him wrap an arm around her

"It might not be for a while, you have enough time Bonnie" Rebekah said encouraging her friend to eat something for Blooms sake

Bonnie looked at her eyes and smiles weakly before getting up with Damon. They left to the lunch room leaving the group in silence again. Kol sat in the uncomfortable chair and thought, something he rarely do. But he thought of the two people who sat across him.

"What did she do, to turn you guys against the people you were working for?" he got everybody's attention, well the attention of who understood what he meant

"She showed us the truth, told us the truth never telling a lie to get out of her predicament" Layla said looking into his eyes never breaking contact

"She gave us hope onto becoming something we always wanted to be and she gave us a new calling" the deeper voice finished turning the vampire's attention to the person who spoke

"We never caught your name" Kol said with a tilt of his head at the two people

"Layla" the vampire spoke with a wave of her hand

"Brandon" the werewolf spoke and soon enough the couple soon returned and a small meal for the witch and once again it fell quiet

Nobody wanted to talk, and nobody wanted to try to make small talk just wanting the comfortable sickening silence that fell over them. A doctor came up to the pacing Mikaelson which made them all stand up in anticipation

"Are you the family of the redheaded woman that came in?" her voice soothing which made their hairs stand up

"Yes, is she okay?" Niklaus was the first to answer quickly wanting to let the torture end

"She suffered quite a bit of blood loss from both the incision on her neck and the broken bone just below her knee. She is in stable condition in the ICU and she is awake, but she is on heavy medication so talking to her might be a dead end. Would you like to see her?" She smiled at them once they all sighed relief that she made it, they nod and was lead to the room which held the girl

"Brother" Niklaus looked at his older brother knowing that even though he hates it, he has to do it for her sake

"One last time" **(A/N hamilton got me phrasing their stuff in everything)** Elijah looked at his brother who could tell from the look in his eyes that he is going through a great amount of pain

The doctor stopped in from of her room and soon left after reassuring them of what to expect. They all slowly poured into the room one by one and each one of them laid their eyes on the red head who seemed to turn her attention to them with a smile

"Hi guys" her hoarse voice made them ecstatic, ecstatic because they were given the chance to hear her voice again

"Bloom" Bonnie and Rebekah said simultaneously and rushed to both of her side

"Please dont do that again" Rebekah smiled through tears towards the girl who squeezed her hand tight

"Definetly" she muttered looking at them

"I'm glad your here" Damon made his way towards her and gave her a hug being extra careful in her fragile state

"It wouldn't have been the same without you Bloom" Stefan said copying the actions of his brother and was given the wonderful smile he missed

"Thank you all for staying with me" She looked at every single one of them with her heart filled with joy

She couldn't leave them no matter what. They were her family, everything that she wanted and she knows that now. She was glad that the people who were crazy enough to go against mother nature was willing to do what they did. Because if they didn't she wouldn't have met the people she have grown to love

Damon, her big brother. He made sure she was well and safe, even when she didn't like it. He tried his best to give her the things she wanted and wouldn't stop until she had it. He showed her that life can be dangerously adventurous.

Stefan, her twin. He made sure to keep her safe from Damon's shenanigans. Trying to keep her from getting hurt by the world which she was grateful for. He showed her that life can be how you want it to be.

Bonnie, her bestfriend. She helped her when she was down and felt as if the world was against her. She made sure that she showed her that people aren't what they seemed to be and can change in any circumstances.

Elijah, her guide. He made sure she was well, going out of his way to keep her happy and healthy. He gave her her own opinions and reassured her that life is a whole big mess that is unpredictable so she can't be blamed for the wrong.

Rebekah, her sister. She made sure that she was always her self. Never letting her be anything other. She showed her a life where everything is beautiful even the bad or even where you can't find anything like it.

Kol, her partner in crime. He showed her that it was okay to let loose. To be carefree and adventurous. He showed her that life can be how you want it to be, gave her a voice in her own wants.

And finally

Niklaus, her everything. He loved her like no one in the world. He gave her everything and anything possible. He even gave her his heart which wouldn't beat for anyone else in milenias. He showed her a life to love.

"How are you love?" he made his way to the end of the bed which made Elijah sigh and cough to get their attention

"I think we shall let them two have their privacy" he smiled and watched as they said they words of ' _coming back_ ' and walked after them once they left

"I love you guys" she said with a smile and turned her attention to the hybrid the made his way to the side of the bed and sat getting close to her as possible

"You gave us quite a scare"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault"

"I know but I don't like to worry you guys"

"It's okay love"

He held her cheek in his hand and watched lovingly how she sighed in pleasure and snuggled into it. What he was about to do tore every inch of him inside and he couldn't help but let his eyes tear up. And he couldn't believe it. Him. The great Niklaus Mikaelson was tearing up. An emotion he never showed. An emotion that was taking control of him making him act fast

He gently pushed her face straight and leaned in giving her one last kiss. A kiss that held every bit of emotion he had inside him. A kiss that was broken apart to let her breathe making him look in her eyes.

"I love you Niklaus" she whispered lovingly looking into his icy blue eyes while he looked in her cyan blue

"I love you more my love" he paused and put both hands on the side of her face making the eye contact more relevant

"That is why I must do this" he said so low she almost didn't hear it. She furrowed her brows in confusion and stared into his eyes

"Once you get better and are out and about you are to do what you wanted to do for your entire life. You are to travel the world and never be afraid of it. You are to live the life you dearly wanted without any regrets." He paused for a second choking on his words but continued nevertheless

"But you are to forget about me. Forget me, elijah, and anybody else before this moment right now. Because in order for you to have a happy life you need to get rid of the horrors that haunted you in the past" Niklaus said and soon there was a commotion outside. He knew this would happen and trusted Elijah with it as he continued.

"What are you doing Elijah!" Rebekah yelled at her older brother with her tears pouring down her face

"I'm doing what is best Rebekah, and deep down you know it is what's best also" he said as sadly as her and blocked the door from the people who were desperately trying to get inside but eventually stopped knowing that he was right

"There must be a different way than compelling her" Bonnie said lowly a human wouldn't hear it

"We both know that there isnt, she wouldn't go through with it" Elijah calmly stood up straighter, collecting himself

"This isn't right" Brandon said but was put down by the hand of the vampire who knew him

"It isn't our choice to make Brandon" Layla said understanding their actions and gave him a look he understood completely making him back down and stay silent

Niklaus then exited and walked away, leaving the girl in the room peacefully sleeping and leaving the group of supernaturals. Slowly they all stole one last glance of the red head and followed the hybrid out of the hospital and out of her life forever.

When she woke up the daylight filled the room making it seem somewhat better against the sudden emptiness. She felt as if something was gone, something important but no matter how hard she tried to put a finger on it it never seemed to come to her so she let it be. She turned her head and watched as a nurse walked in with a clipboard and some papers

"Good morning Ms. Salvatore" she smiled brightfully and brought a chair next to her

"I have some exciting news for you" she exclaimed as happy as if an was the one with the news

"Do tell" the redhead smiled back curious as to what the news could be

"Well some tests came back and we were all surprise to fin that you are with child!" she smiled happily towards the patient which was soon returned with the same kind of smile

"I'm pregnant?!" she felt happy but she doesn't know why. She never recalled of doing anything that could be gotten her pregnant but she didn't care. She wouldn't be alone through the new life she woken up to

"Yes, we will be putting you on different medication for the baby's safety and will be checked on shortly to see if the baby is all right" she smiled and left once the news was delivered

She was going to be a mother. Her mind whirled with thoughts of everything and anything. She should've felt scared, or at least panicked like a regular person but she really didn't feel freaked out by it. She was at calm with her feelings and didn't feel nervous at all for what was instored for her.

She was ready for the new life as gently place her hand on top of her stomach knowing that she'll be fine. That they would be fine.

 **And that my lovelies is the end of this story. That's right.**

 **THE END**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She pushed the stroller deeper into the city and entered the small hotel she had booked in advanced. And once everything had been established she headed up into her room.

"Here we are" She breathed excitedly and placed the baby bag down and tipped an employee who brought her bags

"This is such a beautiful city" she looked out the window and then back to the stroller where happy noise came from

"Oh Beckie you spit all over yourself" the woman went over to the child and knuckles the baby from the stroller and wiped the spit from around her mouth and set her on the bed

"Let's get you out too Nikolaus" she went back to the stroller and tool out the eldest baby and placed him next to his younger sister

"Isn't this nice?" She said looking around the room but laid her eyes on the two children who were crawling on the bed

"How about some cartoons?" She turned the tv on and assembled the playpen she brought once she found the channel, she then placed them into the pin and watched as they both grabbed on to the edges and pull themselves up to balance

The red haired woman looked at the few bags and began to unpack them neatly into the draws that were provided. She laid down on her bed and stared at the buzzing phone. She smiled and swiped the green button then pressed her phone on her ear.

"I believe it is midnight where you are" she smiled while he chuckled softly

"It is I just needed to know you made it to New Orleans safely"

"I did, it is snowing and the kids are so happy to see it" she glance down at the two children and smiled as she watch them play with each other

"You do know I don't understand why you didn't just come with us" she sighed and laid back in her original position

"You know why, I'm giving you as much room as possible to sort this out...you need to explore the world and have more opportunities" he said softly almost on the verge of sleep

"Thank you Brandon for telling me, for being honest with me" she smiled and he smiled too admiring everything about the girl he was in love with

"You're welcome Bloom, for you I'll go to the Moon and back so many times" he said softly and eventually fell asleep thinking about the red head beauty and the children he raised as his own


End file.
